That Others May Live
by Terry Gibbs
Summary: A terrorist cell is in D.C. and their leader has a beef with our favourite NCIS agents. Read New Kid on the Block and Love, Marriage & maybe a baby carriage first.
1. Chapter 1

TOML Chp. 1

September 21, 2007

Riyadh, Saudi Arabia

His name was Muhannad Al-Hasmiri and he'd been fighting this war since before most of his troops were born. The thing he hated the most about the West was its arrogance. These people thought they ruled the world and everyone should bow to them. In thirty years, only two operations had gone south. One was in Iraq in 1991 and the other was also in Iraq thirteen years later in 2004. But the strange thing was that both operations had one thing in common besides being failures. Two men were instrumental in turning these meticulously planned operations on there heads, and he stared at their images on the plasma screen in front of him, along with seven others. He was brought back to the present when two other men entered the room.

"Welcome brothers. These are the targets. Are you committed?"

The older of the two men looked at him. "Yes, brother. Who are they?"

"The two I want most are these men, Jethro and Terry Gibbs. Both are agents of an organization known as NCIS, formerly NIS."

The youngest man's head shot up. "You mean…"

Hasmiri nodded. "Yes, Jaleel. The same. You will be a sword of Allah and strike a blow against the infidels who killed your father."

"Further, both men are married. Their wives are also NCIS agents. Jennifer Gibbs is the director of the organization. Ziva Gibbs is an agent on the elder Gibbs team and Terry Gibbs' husband." Hasmiri continued, bringing up pictures of the director and Ziva.

"She is Israeli?" the second man, Nazeem, asked.

"Yes; she is married to Terry Gibbs. They have a young son, adopted. His mother was murdered and they worked the case together. Also, the elder Gibb's have a child from the same case." Hasmiri concluded, bringing up the lights.

"What do you want us to do, kill them?" Nazeem asked.

Hasmiri shook his head. "No. I have something much worse in mind."

000

Author's note: I have nothing against Arabs or Muslims. This is merely a work of fiction. Please take it as such.


	2. Rendition

TOML chp

TOML chp. 2

September 21, 2007

Twenty-five miles west of Orleans, France

Terry checked his watch. 0400. He and Ziva had been staking out their suspects hideout for two days. Collin hadn't been happy about his parents leaving, but he'd accepted it when they promised to be careful and that he would stay with his grandparents. Terry smiled at the memory, exposing white teeth against his black painted face. Even after six months, he was still getting used to the fact that he was a husband and father. But, he wouldn't have it any other way. His life before Ziva and Collin had been all about the mission. Now, it was balanced between completing the mission and keeping his family safe and himself alive.

He nudged Ziva, she turned to him and he held up five fingers. She nodded and pulled down her balaclava. Terry pointed to the west side of the house they were staking out. She nodded again and they moved to their respective positions. They were synchronized now. He would enter first, through the front and she would come through the rear as soon as she heard him. They'd been in France for two weeks. The first week had been a much belated, but nonetheless much needed honeymoon which Terry had financed. Nothing was too good for his Ziva, he said. She practically glowed when he called her his. She had enjoyed the week. Though they both adored Collin, it good to have some 'adult' time as well. But, sadly, it was also a working honeymoon, if there was such a thing. That was the part of their vacation they were fulfilling now. The director had asked them, politely if they would grab a man known as Abdul Al-Zarquawi also known as 'the bomber.' Terry talked it over with Ziva, as he had enough money to give her a great honeymoon, sans government strings. But she'd agreed readily, much to his delight. They were both rusty. She racked the charging handle on her H&K MP-5SD and waited for her husband to make the first move.

000

Terry pulled the silenced Sig P-226 Tactical that had replaced his 1911 as his primary weapon. He still liked the .45 and still carried it, but his mother had said that this mission needed a layer of deniability and the forty-five caliber round was decidedly American. Their target was staying in a small cabin, alone, which wasn't his style. He'd been in Paris four days ago. But Terry decided to spook him and see where he went. And…predictably, he went into hiding.

Terry keyed the mic on his comm and kicked the door in. The front door opened onto a living room, with a door leading to a small kitchen and dining room. Another door led to a hallway and presumably bedrooms. Terry caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned toward. "On the ground! Now!"

"Ok, Ok, buddy, relax." The man said in farsi while raising his hands. "What do you want?"

"You." Ziva answered, coming up behind their target and pulling a taser from the small of her back. The man caught on too late to what was happening and tried to defend himself as the taser's prongs dug into his chest and 2000 volts of electricity shot through his body. He dropped to the ground without so much as a whimper. Terry checked his pulse and found him alive. "Good work. I'll get the van; get the stove."

"Ok."

Their plan was simple. Use the stove to create a gas explosion. It happened all the time, and here in the middle of nowhere, it was doubtful anyone would miss their target for at least a week, maybe a month if they were lucky. Ziva turn on the stove and went back to the living room. Terry backed the van up to front door and they load their target in the back. Then Ziva drove far enough away so the truck wouldn't go up with the house. Terry struck a match, tossed into the house and ran for the truck. They pulled away just as the house caught fire.

000

Jen wasn't sleeping well. But it didn't worry her. She hadn't really slept well until since Terry had called her four days ago. They had agreed that a text message from him would signal when the honeymoon ended and the mission began. He would call again when they were wheels up and returning to the states with the target. She checked the clock beside her bed, which read 10:35pm. That meant it was 0435 Paris time. As if reading her thoughts, her secure cell phone rang. Jethro was on a case and the boys were asleep. She checked the caller i.d. _unknown number. _The phone rang again and she snatched it up. "Shepard."

"It's done." Terry said, and she smiled.

"Did you have a good trip otherwise?"

"Oh, yeah, it was great. How was the midget?"

Jen laughed at that one. "I'm a grandma. What do you think I'm going to say?"

"Something along the lines of him being an angel or such like B.S?" Terry asked.

"Something like that. And for the record, they both were. Can I talk to Ziva?"

"She's asleep. Can you have a containment team meet us at the airfield?"

"Sure. What's your ETA?"

Terry checked his watch. "Should touch down by noon."

"Ok, thanks. I appreciate this."

"No problem. It was fun. See you."

"Love you. See you later. Oh…Terry."

"Yeah, ma?"

"No getting frisky on my plane." Terry just laughed and hung up the phone. He was too tired to 'get frisky,' anyway. He leaned his seat back and went to sleep.

000

Two hours later, American Airlines flight 936 left De Gaulle International Airport. This flight wasn't any different than the hundreds that left Paris everyday, ferrying businessmen of every nationality to offices, meetings and mergers in the states and their American counter parts home to their families. Two such men on this flight were Jaleel Hussein and Nazeem Abdullah. But these two weren't businessmen, except on paper. They were two men motivated by their hatred of the west and eager to strike a blow at the heart of the great Satan.

000


	3. Strike One

TOML chp

TOML chp. 3

Ronald Reagan International Airport

Civil Air Hangar

Washington, D.C.

1215 hours

Terry had just finished handing off their prisoner to the NCIS containment. As far as these agents knew, he and Ziva were independent contractors. They'd left anything that identified them as NCIS agents in their desks at the navy yard. Once the agents were gone, he went to collect their gear and found Ziva in the hangars office on the phone. She said goodbye to whoever she was talking to and smiled at him. "Who was that?"

"The director. I let her knew that the target has been turned over to the containment team."

"Ok, good. What now?"

"She wants to meet us tonight for drinks with the team. She told us to take the rest of the day off." She finished, smiling again.

"Why Mrs. Gibbs, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs." She said, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

000

Jen smiled. Ziva had just informed her that Al-Zarquawi had been handed off to the containment team. She knew he would transported to a secure location for interrogation and she was debating whether or not to have Terry conduct the interrogation himself. He knew from what he'd told her about his time in Special Forces that he knew something about interrogation. But then she remembered his anger issues and decided against it. She decided to with her instincts and make a phone call.

000

Terry was sitting on his and Ziva's bed, Ziva's head on his chest. "You do good work, agent Gibbs."

"You to, Mrs. Gibbs." He said.

"Terry do you… do you want have more children?"

Terry thought for a moment. "Only if I can have them with you, Ziva."

She smiled and got out of bed, going to her closet. Terry groaned. "What's wrong?"

"I was enjoying the show."

She laughed, pulling on her shirt. "You have a dirty mind, Terry."

"I know. It's why you love me."

"Among other things." She said, the jeans coming on next.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I'll see you tonight." She said, kissing him and leaving the room.

Terry sighed, got out of bed and went to get a shower.

000

McGee was sitting on a park bench, watching Abby play with Collin and Sam. _She's wonderful with them. She'll make a great mother. _

"Tim, we're hungry." Abby said, holding the boys hands. She gave him her best puppy dog face and the boys matched said face perfectly. Tim couldn't help it, he laughed. "Ok, let's fix that. We're meeting Terry, Ziva, Gibbs and the director at Mulligan's in…" He checked his watch. "Oh, darn, we're late."

"Timmy, don't swear in front of the children." Abby said as they walked to her car.

000

Ziva checked the test for a third time and smiled wider through her tears. She was happy, but she wondered if Terry would be. But she pushed these thoughts out of her head for the time being, went to her car and drove to Mulligan's.

000

An hour later, the group was drinking and enjoying themselves. Terry noticed something was different about his wife. When she went to the bar for more drinks, he cornered her. "Hey, babe, what's up?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"Uh-huh, well then how come you look like you're on cloud nine and have been all day?"

She smiled and tears sprang into her eyes. "Terry, I'm…"

000

Jaleel had been sitting in his car reading a newspaper for three hours, watching the bar. All he'd been told was that he should target bars, strip clubs, anything of vice. He'd seen an older man and a red haired woman go into the bar and that was good enough for him. Three of his targets were better than none. Jaleel pulled a detonator from his pocket, flipped a switch and closed his eyes. Seconds later he heard a loud bang, then nothing.

000

Terry felt himself being lifted off the ground and being thrown into the air. In the seconds before his mind told him what was happening, he pushed Ziva to the floor and covered her. The bars front windows exploded and the patrons next to them were killed. Terry knew got up and moved to the area where their table had been. "Boss! Boss!"

"Terry! You ok!?"

"Yeah, you?"

"We're good." He said, checking Jen and Sam. Ducky was checking Abby and Tim.

"Daddy…" Collin asked.

"What, buddy?" Terry asked, forcing a smile.

"Why isn't mommy getting up?" Terry whirled around and saw Ziva lying on the floor where he'd covered her. He crabbed walked to where she was, moving around now panicked citizens. He felt a pulse. She was alive. "Ziva, Ziva! Come on, honey. Wake up, baby. Please. You were trying to tell me something. I wanna know what that was. Come on, baby, please." Terry squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stop the tears. But it didn't work.


	4. Good news times 2

TOML chp. 4

Terry didn't know how long he sat there, holding Ziva, but he knew it wasn't very long. He heard sirens and snapped into action. He ran outside but stopped cold when he heard his son's voice. "Daddy, don't go!" Collin sobbed.

He was at his son's side in two long strides. "Buddy, I have to get mommy some help, ok? But I'll come back. Now, I need you to be a big boy and stay here with Aunt Abby, can you do that?"

Collin nodded solemnly. "Yes, daddy."

"Good boy." Terry said, and left the bar. McGee followed, because he wanted his wife out of harms way, yesterday. Gibbs was already outside.

"Where bubba going?" Sam asked through his tears.

"He's going to get someone to help Ziva. Are you ok, sweetheart?" Jen asked.

"Yes. Can we leave?"

"Soon, honey." Jen said, hugging her youngest son and wondering who was behind this attack.

000

Terry left the bar and entered a different time. A year ago, the only time he'd seen carnage like this was in Iraq. Three cars, including his jeep, had been destroyed. Paramedics, firefighters and cops ran this way and that, tending to civilians and their injuries. He found his father at the center of the maelstrom and went to him. "Boss, paramedics, bar, now, please."

Gibbs turned and pointed at three paramedics. "You three, follow him."

The men followed him and found Ziva in the bar. McGee and Ducky were tending to her. "How is she?"

"She needs a hospital. Now." Ducky said.

The paramedics were already placing her onto a backboard. Terry noticed that Abby, his mother and the boys were nowhere. As if reading his friend's thoughts, Tim spook up.

"The director's security detail arrived. Their secured and waiting for us."

Terry nodded. "Ok, I'll stay here, help dad secure this. Take care of my family."

"Will do." Tim said and as he walked to the lead SUV, he realized what his friend was entrusting him with.

000

Three hours later, Terry and Gibbs drove the hospital. The media had given both men a wide berth in light of their reputations. They parked and Gibbs waited. He knew what his son was going through. He and Jen had gone through this every time Terry or Kelly had been injured as children. "She'll be ok, Terry. She's strong." He said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

Terry was quiet for a long moment before he found his voice. "Thanks, dad."

"I'm still you're father," Gibbs said as they got out of the car and walked into the hospital. "No matter how old you are. Don't you ever forget that." He finished, placing an arm around his son's shoulder and hugging him.

Terry walked to the information desk and was thankful the woman behind it was occupied. Suddenly she looked and gave them a small smile. "May I help you, Gentlemen?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Ziva Gibbs room?" Gibbs asked.

The woman's face fell ever so slightly, but she recovered nicely, Gibbs thought. "Yes, sir, she's in room 212. Take the elevator to the second floor and make a left, the nurses station will be on your right."

"Thank you." Gibbs said.

"Thanks." Terry said, weakly.

"You're welcome." The nurse, giving him a small smile.

Both men followed the nurse's directions. Most of the time, Terry would've taken the lead, but now…

Now he didn't know what to do. But what frightened him more was that it wasn't the first time as a husband and father that he'd been at a loss. But then the primal part of him that was always just below the surface, ready to pounce at the first sign of a threat, forced these thoughts out of his brain and he went on autopilot. He followed his father to the surgical waiting area and collapsed into a chair across from his mother. Collin and Sam were both asleep. Otherwise the room was empty.

"Where's everyone else?" Terry asked.

"I convinced them go get something to eat. I figured you wouldn't want Abby peppering you with questions right out of the box."

Terry smiled weakly. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome." Jenny said, squeezing his hand.

"She'll be ok. She's tough." Gibbs said, taking a seat next to his wife.

A doctor suddenly appears. "Excuse me, are you here for Ziva Gibbs?"

Terry stood up quickly. "I'm her husband."

"You're wife is a very lucky woman, Mr. Gibbs. She sustained minimal bruising to her upper body and a slight bump on the head, though fortunately not a concussion, but I'd still like to keep her for observation, at least overnight. As for the baby…"

Terry felt his stomach tighten and his right hand automatically dropped to the butt of his 1911. "What baby?"

"You wife is six weeks pregnant, sir. But from what I can see the baby suffered no injuries. You can see your wife whenever you like." The doctor finished, fading into the background.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Gibbs asked, hugging.

"Congratulations." Jen said, hugging her son.

"Thanks, ma. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to see my wife."

"Give her our love." Jen said.

"Will do."

When he was gone, Jen caught her husband looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking how good we did."

She sat down next to him and he pulled her to him. "We did, didn't we." She said, smiling.

000

Terry quietly entered Ziva's room, in case she was asleep. But she heard him and turned toward the door. "Curse those stealth ninja moves." Terry said, grinning like an idiot.

"They told you, didn't they?" Ziva asked, alarmed.

"Hey, hey, relax, everything's fine. The baby's fine and so are you." Terry said, sitting on the bed.

"And you?" Ziva asked, worry in her face.

Terry smiled. "I couldn't be happier, love." He said, and put an arm around her. Ziva smiled broadly and lay her head on Terry's chest.

000

McGee and Ducky ate mechanically and Abby didn't eat at all. Ducky looked at her. "Abigail, you need to eat."

"What's the point, Ducky? Ziva could die and I'm sitting here stuffing my face."

"Abby, this is Ziva and Terry we're talking about. Two of the toughest people we know. She'll make it. I know she will. And God help this city when Terry goes after whoever did this."

Abby took a bite of her salad and shrugged. "Happy now?"

McGee smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Thank you, Abigail." Ducky said.

000

"So, do you want to tell everyone now or wait?" Terry asked.

"Do Jen and Gibbs know?"

"Yeah," he said, and she looked upset. "Sorry; couldn't be helped."

She smiled. "You are so gullible." Ziva said. Terry drew his arm back to hit her when she held up a hand. "Hey, pregnant."

"So, tell or not?" Terry asked.

Ziva thought for a minute. "I think we should tell everyone now. They need some good news. I think we should tell Collin first and explain it to him. A bomb blast and your mother in the hospital are a lot for anyone to deal with in one day, but our son is a special case."

Terry nodded. Collin, and Sam, had been seeing shrinks to help them deal with what had happened to them. "Ok, I'll get him. Back in a few."

000

"So how will the baby come out?" Collin asked for the third time.

"Uh…um…uh." Terry stuttered scratching his head. They didn't teach this sort of thing at Delta.

Ziva smiled at her husband's plight. "The doctor will take him or her out." Ziva said.

"Oh, Ok." Collin said. He left the room with the nurse who'd just checked on Ziva.

Ziva laughed. "You're so cute when you nervous."

Terry scowled. "Shut up, devil woman. My only experience with kids before I joined NCIS was a hostage rescue operation in Angola in 2003. Teenage missionaries."

"And did it end well?"

"For them. Their captors are no longer among the living. I'd better not keep them waiting anymore. Abby's probably driving everyone nuts." Terry said and Ziva laughed.

"You're probably right."

000

"Ziva, you're preggers!! That's the best news I've heard all week. Have you guys thought about names?"

"Not yet, Abby." Ziva said. She was beginning to regret taking Abby up on her offer to stay the night.

"Sorry, folks, but Mrs. Gibbs needs her rest so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse said, and it was clear she hated playing the bad guy. News of the NCIS team had spread through the hospital.

"See you tomorrow, Mommy. I love you." Collin said, hugging Ziva.

"I love you too, sweetheart." She said, returning the hug.

"I glad you're ok, Ziva." Sam said, hugging her.

"Aw, thank you, Sam. I'm glad you're ok, too."

"Get some rest." Jen said. Then she, Gibbs, Sam and Collin left. Collin would stay with his grandparents, but he'd been assured that his father would be there as well.

"See you later, babe." Terry said, kissing his wife.

"Don't work too hard."

He chuckled. "Yeah, right. Get some rest."

"What do we do now?" McGee asked as he and Terry walked to elevators.

"Thought I'd go hunting." Terry said. Tim swallowed. He had no idea what that meant, but he didn't like the sound of it.


	5. Clues aren't always answers

TOML chp

TOML chp. 5

Riyadh, Saudi Arabia

September 23, 2007

0540 hours

Hasmiri had been watching CNN, MSMBC, and Al-Jazeera for the past six hours, since the bombing was first reported. However there was no mention of any of the targets as casualties. Suddenly, he paused all three televisions. The same man was on all three screens. He was young, with brown hair, a mustache and goatee. Something about the man was familiar. He went to his laptop and pulled up the target's photos. Yes, just as he suspected. The man on the screen was one of their targets. Hasmiri swore. Of all the targets, this man was the one he feared most. From what Hasmiri knew about the man, of their targets, he was the one you didn't want to leave alive because death would follow. But Hasmiri pushed these thoughts from his mind and left his apartment for the sunrise prayer.

000

Washington, D.C.

September 22, 2007

NCIS HQ

2240 hours

"So, what do we know, Ducky?" Terry asked.

"Well, his dental work indicates that our friend's name was Jaleel Hussein. Other than that, I don't know anything yet. Sorry."

"Well," Terry said as he walked out of the autopsy theater. "Why don't you ask your guest what he was doing sitting in a car rigged to explode."

Ducky turned to the table and began a more thorough examination. "Yes, my friend, what were you doing in that car?"

000

George Washington University Hospital

September 22, 2007

Washington, D.C.

2300 hours

"Do you think Collin's alright?" Ziva asked for the third time when she and Abby were alone.

"Oh, Ziva, will you relax? Terry's a great father and Gibbs and the director are perfectly capable of taking care of the boys."

"I know, Abby. But Terry has a tendency to be…" Ziva pursed her lips, searching for the world.

"Overprotective?" Abby supplied.

"Yes he is that, but he is also violent."

"You don't think he would hurt Collin?"

Ziva gasped. "Never! At least, not intentionally. But he'll go into mission mode and he won't think about anything but killing the people who perpetrated this attack."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he'll do whatever it takes to accomplish his mission, even if he looses himself in the process." Ziva said, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she finished. "Blasted pregnancy hormones."

And, Abby being Abby, she hugged her friend and offered what comfort she could.

000

NCIS HQ

September 23, 2007

0100 hours

"Yes, Sir…No, Sir, I understand." Gibbs said, hanging up the phone. "Crap!"

"What!" Terry and McGee asked simultaneous, jolted by his outburst.

"Sec Nav won't allow us anywhere near the Mosque Jaleel used." Gibbs growled.

Terry scoffed and pulled a silencer from his desk drawer, screwing it to the barrel of his 1911. "He will when I'm done with him."

"Sit down, Agent Gibbs." A voice familiar to all three men said. All three turned and saw the director, Sam, Collin and Gibbs and Jen's longtime housekeeper, Naomi.

"Director, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Gibbs asked. He only called his wife director when he was angry with her.

"I'm here because our son and grandson were terrified their father's would run off and do something stupid; maybe get themselves killed in the process."

"What Grandma Jenny said." Collin sleepily echoed in agreement from Naomi's arms.

"Yeah." Sam mumbled.

"Congratulations, Terry." Naomi said, stepping forward and hugging the man who was like a son to her.

He smiled and any appearance of anger left him. "Thanks, Naomi."

"Why don't we put the boys in my office, then you can give me an update." Jenny said.

After Collin and Sam were safely bedded down under the watchful eyes of Naomi, Gibbs filled Jenny in on what they found.

"Boss, I have an address." McGee said as Gibbs, the director and Terry came back downstairs to the bullpen.

"Where?" Gibbs asked, already knowing what the address was for.

"2300 P Street. Apartment 3-C"

Thirty minutes later, Terry was staring at the fax machine, as if be share force of will, he could make it go faster. Finally, the machine beeped and spit out the warrant. The director signed it, but hesitated before handing it to him.

"If you find anyone, you will bring them in _alive and uninjured, _is that clear? Ziva has enough to worry about being pregnant; she doesn't need your shenanigans." Jenny said, giving her eldest son a look that would send most mortals running for cover.

"Crystal clear, ma'am." Terry said, taking the paper.

As he was leaving, Naomi spoke up from her seat on the couch. "Your mother is right. You will come back to us alive or not at all, is that clear?"

"No worries, Naomi." Terry said, giving her a small smile as he left the office.

000

Washington, D.C.

Georgetown

P Street

0230 hours

Terry, Gibbs and McGee arrived at Jaleel's address forty-five minutes after McGee discovered it. "What's his apartment number, Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"3-C."

"Alright, let's go." Gibbs said.

The former marine sniper and delta force operative made the three flights in no time. McGee struggled to keep up. Terry pulled a small pouch from the pocket of battered brown leather jacket, removed a small lock pick and in under thirty seconds, they were inside. They cleared the apartment and went to work searching it.

000

Nazeem was watched Jaleel's apartment in disgust. Jaleel should not have been assigned this mission. It was too important. Jaleel had acted too hastily, recklessly. The bombing was sloppy and amateurish. But…the Americans didn't know that and their perception was important. His phone ringing brought Nazeem back to the present.

"Yes," He growled.

"They're inside the apartment."

"Who?"

"The one called McGee and both of the Gibbs men."

"Thank you, brother." Nazeem said, and the line went dead. He pressed three buttons on the phone and waited.

000

Terry was in the bedroom, when he heard what sounded like a beeping noise. He dropped to his knees and looked under the bed. He saw wires and the familiar brick that was olive drab green U. S. military issue C-4 explosive. "BOMB!!" He yelled standing and running out of the apartment, followed by his father and McGee seconds later. They were running downstairs when the apartment door and wall splintered and only a huge hole was left.

000

A block away, Nazeem didn't wait to find out if his targets were dead. Even if they were still alive, he was sure he had their attention now. He started the car and speed north toward Baltimore.

000

Gibbs couldn't hear anything, but he could see. "TERRY! MCGEE! YOU GUYS OK?!"

Terry blinked and looked at himself and McGee. Miraculously they were uninjured. "YEAH, WE'RE GOOD!"

As they rushed back into the building, Terry knew one thing for certain. Whoever had tried to kill him and his family would go down. Hard.


	6. Can't always be the strong one

TOML chp

TOML chp. 6

George Washington University Hospital

September 22, 2007

Washington, D.C.

0300 hours

Terry sat in the E.R. while the doctor checked him over, but his mind was elsewhere. The bomb at Muligan's was coincidental; as was the bomb in Jaleel's apartment. But he knew it wouldn't stop there.

"All done, Agent Gibbs. Your fellow agents are in the lobby."

"Thanks." Terry said, putting his shirt and shoes back on.

He walked, or rather limped, to the lobby. He saw his father and Ducky sitting in the lobby. He was half way to them before he noticed his mother's security detail. _Too late now. _

He sat down next to his father. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs, checking on Ziva. McGee's with her." Gibbs said.

"How long ago was that?"

Gibbs checked his watch. "Ten minutes." Terry swore in Russian under his breath.

A minute later, the director and the head of her security detail reappeared.

"Terry, go see your wife, then you're coming with us." Jenny said, her tone leaving no room for discussion.

Terry was on his feet, inches from his mother's. "You _told _her what happened?! You told my _pregnant _wife what happened?!" Terry shouted, not really caring who heard.

"Terrence, the director only…" Ducky started, trying to intervene on the director's behalf.

"Shut it, Ducky."

"Agent Gibbs! Control yourself! Have you forgotten that, before she was your wife, Ziva was a Mossad assassin."

"No, Ma'am, I haven't." Terry said, his voice calmer. "But she is my wife and it is my duty as her husband to do everything in my power to protect her, even if that means _not _telling her that I almost got blown up." Terry said, going to the elevator.

Jen sighed and sat next to her husband. "Not a word."

"Wasn't going to, Jen."

"It's not what you're saying, it's what you're thinking." Jen said and turned to Ducky.

"I apologize for Terry."

Ducky waved his hand dismissively. "It's alright, my dear. I'm sure, if I were in Terry's shoes, I wouldn't want anyone telling me how to conduct myself."

000

Terry got off the elevator one floor up and took the stairs the rest of the way. He stopped on the landing before he reached Ziva's floor and leaned against the wall, tears involuntarily coming to his eyes. "What am I doin', what am I doin'. Huh, you wanna tell me?" He asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Look, I've seen some bad things in my thirty-one years. But…for the first time I have a reason, a real reason, to wake up in the morning. I need to know it wasn't all for nothing. Because…because you and I both know what I'll do if anything happens to them." Terry said. He wiped his eyes, took a deep breath and walked the final flight.

000

Terry stood outside Ziva's room, unsure of himself for the second time that night. Finally, he forced his legs to move and walked into the room. He saw his wife and tears he'd been holding back started again. Ziva heard him and turned. Whatever anger she'd felt toward him for not telling her about the bomb left her. "Terry…"

"I'm sorry, Ziva." He said, going to the bed. "For everything. I'm not the husband you deserve, I should be a better father…"

Ziva put a finger on his lips. "shh. Stop this. Where is this coming from?"

"I can't do this anymore." Terry said. "I can't do this to you and Collin."

"Have you ever considered that there is no one better for this."

Terry sighed and wiped his eyes again. "Sorry, babe, I'm being pathetic."

"We are all allowed moments of weakness, Terry. Stay with me tonight."

"What about Collin?"

"Is he here?"

"No, He's at NCIS with Naomi."

"Give me until dawn with my husband. You could at least do that."

Terry smiled again. "Ok, I'll stay." Terry said, laying next to her on the bed.

And that was where the Director, Gibbs, Abby, McGee and a nurse found them two hours later.


	7. Strike two

TOML chp

TOML chp. 7

George Washington University Hospital

September 23, 2007

0700 hours

The feeling that he was being watched made Terry open his eyes. He saw his father watching him from a chair by the window. He sat up and stretched. "I'll right, you caught me. What's up?"

Gibbs pointed to the hallway and the two men left the room. "The FBI has jurisdiction on both bomb sites." Gibbs said. Terry opened his mouth to protest, but Gibbs held up a hand and Terry remained silent.

"Fornell's running the investigation, so we'll stay in the loop."

Terry nodded. "Ok," He said, going back to his wife. He sat on the bed as she stirred, opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Hey, beautiful."

She smiled. "Hey, yourself. You better?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Listen, FBI's running the investigation, so…"

"Let me guess; Fornell is running the investigation so we'll be able to stay in the loop?"

"Yeah."

"Alright; give Collin my love."

"Will do. Get some rest."

"I will; be careful."

"I will." Terry said, leaving the room. He found his father with a cup of coffee in each hand. Terry took one and they walked to elevator.

"I know it's out of the way, but you mind if we swing by my house first?"

"Sure, what for?" Gibbs asked as they got into the car. Even though he already knew the answer

Terry grinned. "I need some heavy artillery."

000

Terry and Ziva's house

September 23, 2007

0730 hours

Traffic was light and the two agents reached the house quickly. Gibbs followed his son through the house and they stopped at a door with a ten digit key pad next to it. Terry entered a code and after some clicking and tumbling noises, he opened the door. "I know what you're thinking. Ziva made me put it in after we moved it. Said the basement was mine and I could have as much firepower as I wanted, just so long as Collin couldn't get to it."

"Smart." Gibbs said as they reached the bottom of the stairs and Terry pulled a chain, bathing the space in light.

Gibbs raised his eyes brows and breathed a long low whistle. "You don't mess around."

Terry grinned. "Nope."

One wall was taken up with a reloading bench and equipment. Another was taken up by two large guns safes and a storage cabinet. "Grab ammo." Terry said as he opened one of the safes.

"Good grief! What'd you do, open your own factory?" Gibbs asked his son as he took a duffel bag from the storage locker and filled it with every type of round for handgun, rifle, machine gun, or shotgun known to man.

"No, I just like to be prepared." Terry said as he filled another duffel with weapons. Gibbs eyes widened some more when he saw what was already in the bag. In addition to two MP-5N sub-machine guns, a benelli M-1014 semiauto shotgun, Springfield M1-A SOCOM 16 tactical battle rifle was an M-249 SAW. Next, Terry removed and put on a tactical vest with six loaded magazine pouches and a pistol holster. Terry put a three inch barrel 1911 into the holster and put on the vest. Then he removed the M1-A from the bag and zipped it up.

He stood up and suddenly remembered his father had come with him. Gibbs was grinning from ear to ear and trying not to laugh. Terry shrugged. "What? Not enough?"

Gibbs shook his head and collected the bag of ammo. "No, son, I think that's _more _than enough. We'd better get back to the office before your mother puts out an APB on us."

Terry laughed at the thought. "Yeah, right."

Gibbs shook his head as the struggled upstairs with their burdens. Let it never be said that his son messed around. He almost felt sorry for the men who would be on the receiving end of this arsenal.

000

Jenny sat in her office, trying to focus. Samuel and Collin went to daycare willingly. She suspected it was normal and they craved normalcy. One thing was certain, the bastard who'd bomb the bar were going to pay, dearly. She knew Terry wouldn't stop until they were all dead. But she wanted vengeance, not for herself but for the fact that Samuel was again afraid. She, Gibbs and the team had worked hard to give the boys normalcy and allowed them to be the toddlers they were supposed to be. But now…

_I hate this job, _she thought pulling out her cell phone and punching one on speed dial. It rang twice and a gruff voice answered. "Gibbs."

"Jethro, how are you and Terry?"

"Good; Ziva's doing better. We stopped by their house, but we should be their in about thirty minutes. Hang on a minute, Jen." Gibbs said as he saw a car parked in the middle of the road. He slowed and then both men ducked.

"Jethro…Jethro?" Jenny tried to get her husband back on the line, then she suddenly held the phone at arms length, as sharp loud noise came through the speaker. Even as her gut turned to cement, Jenny knew she'd heard gun fire, the screech of tires, and what sounded like bending metal. "Jethro!" She yelled over the gunfire, but the only response was a dial tone. She dropped the phone on the desk and ran to the bull pen.

000

Staying below the windshield, Terry and Gibbs scrambled out of the vehicle, and took up defensive position. Terry saw a man armed with an AK-47 and fired once. The .308 knocked him down and he didn't get back up. "How many'd see?!"Gibbs yelled as they ducked to avoid returning fire. "Five, maybe six!" Terry yelled, pushing himself back up and letting loose two more, well aimed shots. Then an eerie silence fell over the scene. Both men took stock of their surroundings. "If I cover you, do you think you can flank them?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure." Terry said.

"Which way?"

Terry pointed east, toward a buildings fire escape. Gibbs nodded. "Ready?" Terry nodded and Gibbs raised his weapon. "Go!"

Terry ignored to bullets flying around him and ran for the fire escape, oblivious to the fact that his mother might at in any moment watch his death, live via satellite.

000

"Where are they, Tim?"

"Almost up, director." McGee said, not bothering with his usual explanation. He managed to triangulate Gibbs and Terry position using cell phone towers.

"Ok; should be up now, Director."

And indeed, the plasma screen in the bullpen filled with the image of a wrecked car and a man taking cover behind it, while several other men tried to kill him. But they could see another man carrying a rifle, moving a building at about two o'clock of the wrecked car.

000

Terry reached the building unscathed and moved up the fire escape. Their adversary's were still busy with his father. Terry took aim at another man and fired. The bullet sent him flying. He repeated the action three more times and one man was still alive. He dropped his weapon and attempted to retreat. Terry altered his aim and fired. The man dropped to the ground and grabbed his leg. Only when Terry was sure his father had this last man cover did he leave the roof and returned their wrecked vehicle.

But several questions buzzed in his mind. Who were these men? Why were they after him and his family? Terry knew now, that he and his family had been the intended targets of that bomb the night before. Nothing in the past twenty-four hours had been a coincidence. But the fear Terry had felt for his family the previous night was gone. That fear was replaced by rage. If these bastard wanted a war, Terry was prepared to give it to them.


	8. The rabbit hole

TOML chp

TOML chp. 8

Terry sat in the back of an ambulance. His mother had arrived a few minutes before and was talking to Fornell. Gibbs walked over. "What's up?" Terry asked.

"You good?"

Terry looked at the EMT who nodded. Terry stood and followed his father to a waiting SUV. His weapons and ammo were already in the back. "So, what's up?"

"The man you left alive, Fornell sent him somewhere secure; said you would know where. What's that about?"

Terry said nothing, but looked at his mother who was walking back to the truck. "When she gets here, have her order her detail to stay. I'll drive."

"Terry…" Gibbs started.

"Look, you wanna know where he is, you play by my rules."

Gibbs thought for a minute, nodded and got out of the car. Terry watched as he went to the director and they talked. Then she conferred with the head of her security detail and his parents returned to the car alone.

"Ok, Terry, what's up?" she asked.

"Not here." He said, starting the car. He drove to a public parking garage on fifth street and illegally parked in front of a fire hydrant. "Get out and follow me." Terry said. He went to the back of the car and grabbed the bag of guns. Gibbs took the ammo without being asked. The director and team leader followed him up the ramp. Terry walked to a black ford bronco and unlocked it. He noticed his parents hesitating. "You wanna see how deep the rabbit hole goes? You wanna protect the boys? Then get in." Gibbs placed the duffel of ammo with the guns and crawled in the back. Jenny got in the front seat and Terry started the engine, put the car in drive and headed for the unknown. But not quite.

000

Thirty minutes later, the group arrived at a warehouse in the industrial district of D.C. A large wooden sign on the fence bore the name NORTON LOGISTICS. Terry parallel parked at the curb of a building diagonally adjacent to the warehouse. He killed the ignition but made no move to get out.

"Ok, before we go any further, I need to make one thing clear. Remember when you called me up to your office and gave me the 'reform or else' speech. No more shooting suspects, no more going off the reservation etc.?" Terry asked, looking his more.

"I do." Jen said, and Gibbs nodded.

"Well, if I do this the way it needs to be done, it will mean doing things..." Terry sighed. " Things I told you and Ziva and I'd never do again. Are you willing to accept that? Because once we drive through that gate, it's the point of no return."

The director and senior team leader were silent for a long time. Finally, Jenny spoke. "Do what you have to. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Terry asked.

"Don't lose yourself. Ziva, Collin and my unborn grandchild deserve a husband and father."

"I won't." Terry said, and turned to his father. "You ok with this?"

"It's no different than when you were with DELTA. I can handle it. But your mother's right." Gibbs said.

"Ok, good." Terry said, and started the car.

He drove up to the gate and stopped. A minute passed, then a buzzer sounded and the gate slid back on mental runners. Terry pulled through, waited for the gate to close again then droved to one of the four warehouses in the complex. The metal door rose just enough to allow him to drive through; he pulled into the building, shut off the engine and got out. A man in jeans and a t-shirt, carrying a colt M-4 carbine approached the group.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes." Terry and Gibbs said in unison.

The man chuckled. "I'm sorry let me rephrase. Which of you is Terry Gibbs?"

"I am." Terry said, stepping forward. "See that the director and agent Gibbs get transportation."

"Yes, sir." The man said.

"Where's…" Terry started to ask and the man cut him off.

"In there." He pointed to an office and Terry walked to it.

000

Khaleed sat up slowly, his head pounding and his leg throbbing. He sensed that he wasn't alone. He looked around the concrete cell he found himself in and his eyes fell on a man dressed in jeans, brown button down shirt, a balaclava covering his face. He blinked against the glare of the naked light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"Who are you and where am I?" Khaleed asked in accented but otherwise excellent English, anger in his voice.

"I am the devil." Terry said, from behind the mask, "and you, my friend, are in hell."


	9. dead men walking

TOML chp

TOML chp. 9

"So where's Terry? I thought he would be here." Ziva asked as she finished packing what little she had in the way of personal effects.

Jenny had decided to break the news of Terry's plan to her daughter-in-law privately and in person. "He's questioning a suspect."

Ziva's eyes narrowed. "Where?" They were in the elevator now.

"A facility off-site."

"Where?" Ziva asked again.

"Industrial district." Jen said, as they left the hospital, walking to a parking garage.

Unknown to the women, a man watching them from the lobby's waiting area pulled out a cell phone and speed dialed a number. It rang twice. "I have the women in site."

"Good, keep me posted." Nazeem said, hanging up.

000

"Come on, Gibbs, where is he?" Abby begged. When she'd found Terry and Gibbs had been attacked, she'd wanted to question the man who'd survived herself.

"Can't tell you, abbs. He swore me and the director to secrecy."

"The director! He can't do that! She's his mother, not to mention his boss!"

"Abbs, relax. He'll be fine."

"Gibbs, these guys tried to kill us! And you sent Terry out there alone!"

Gibbs crossed the room and hugged his favorite goth. "It was the way he wanted it, Abbs."

She sighed. "Ok, Gibbs, if you say so." She released him and went back to her machines.

000

"So, Khaleed, what you're telling me is you set this up yourself. No one else?" Terry asked.

"Ye…yes." Khaleed said, weakly. His face was bruised and bloody. Terry's knuckles were broken and bleeding.

"Don't lie to me!" Terry shouted, suddenly in Khaleed's face.

"He said…he said he would kill my family."

"And you think I won't?" Terry growled. It was a lie, Terry had no intention of knowingly harming civilians, but Khaleed didn't know that.

"Was anyone specifically targeted in the bar?"

Khaleed looked blank. "What?"

"Who was supposed to die?" Terry asked calmly.

"You don't know?" Khaleed asked, surprised.

"No, tell me." Terry said.

"The primary targets were Jethro and Terence Gibbs."

000

Collin and Sam were coloring in the director's office under the watchful eyes of Gibbs, Tim and Abby, when Jen and Ziva walked in. The boys jumped up and ran to their mothers, hugging them.

"Mommy! I drawed you a picture. Wanna see?" He asked, smiling.

"I would love, too." Ziva said.

"Where's bubba, mommy?" Sam asked as he sat on Jen's lap, coloring at her desk.

"You remember what happen last night, baby?" Sam nodded, his eyes wide with fear.

"Terry's trying to find the guys who did that." Jen told her son, hugging him.

"Will he get them?"

"Don't you worry about that, buddy. If anybody can get them, it's your brother." Gibbs said. A second later, his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Meet me at the pentagon in one hour, alone." Terry said and hung up.

"Why would I do that?"

"I'll tell you when you get here." Terry said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Jen asked.

"Terry. Wants me to meet him at the pentagon."

"Is he ok?" Abby asked.

"Where is he, boss?" Tim asked.

"He's fine; he wouldn't say. McGee, come with."

"Ok." Tim said, but Gibbs was already out the door.

Tim started to leave, when Abby grabbed his arm. "Be careful, Timmy. I love you."

"Love you, too, Abby." He said, and kissed her cheek. Ziva watched and prayed this would be the last time her husband would be taken from her. But somehow, she knew it wouldn't be.

000

"Where are they now?" Mahannad asked.

Nazeem was on a cell phone, parked in front of the Navy Yard. "They are meeting at the Pentagon."

Mahannad shook will a combination of rage and fear. Because the pentagon was the last place he wanted the Americans.

"I will there in twelve hours." He said and hung up the phone.

Nazeem closed his cell phone and stared at the Glock on the table on from of him, wondering if he should just eat the gun now. Because once Mahannad reached U.S. soil, he was a dead man.


	10. Missing piece and a plane ride

TOML chp

TOML chp. 10

Terry sat in the bronco, parked across the street from the pentagon, waiting his father to arrive. He knew that the man wouldn't listen to him when he'd said to come alone. But he didn't really care that wasn't what was important. What was important was that Khaleed had said they were _both _targets. He wondered where their career paths would have intersected such that someone would want both of them dead. Terry mulled it over and sipped his coffee. His father left the Marine in 1991, shortly after his return from the Persian Gulf. Then both his parents had joined NCIS in February of that year. Terry hadn't joined DELTA force until 1999, eight years after his father left the Marine Corp. Given those facts, Terry had no idea what they would find. He knew he could've just had McGee look up their jackets, but he didn't want his mother sniffing around. Terry saw the dark blue NCIS Dodge charger pull into the Pentagon. He got out, fed the parking meter and walked to the gate, knowing that what ever they found, he wouldn't like it.

000

Ziva couldn't stand it anymore. Keeping NCIS and Jenny in the dark was one thing, but she was his _wife _and she knew better than any of them, except her husband, how the shadow game was played. She dialed Terry cell phone.

Terry was entering the pentagon when his cell phone rang. "Speak," He growled, not bothering to check the number.

"_Is that any way to address your wife?"_

"Sorry, Ziva." He said, distractedly. "What do you need?"

She sighed. She hated him when he was like this. "Do you think you can just keep secret's from me? That I must find out from my mother-in-law that you are being targeted by whoever bombed the bar last night?" She asked, and Terry could tell from her voice that she was crying.

"Is the director with you?" He asked, as he and the other two agents rode the elevator to a lower level, his voice suddenly harsh.

"Yes."

"Put her on."

"But…"

"Ziva, please." Terry said, gently.

Silence and then his mother came on the phone. "What do you need?"

"Call Mike Frank's. I need to use his place as a safe house for you and everyone else. Also, I need priority one tasking for your G-5."

On the other end of the phone, Jenny nodded. "Anything else?"

"Make sure everyone has enough for a week. Give Ziva the phone, please." Terry said. More silence as Jenny handed the phone back.

"Terry…" Ziva started.

"I love you, Z. You know that right?" Terry asked. He knew she did, but he needed to hear her say the words.

"Of course. I love you, too. It's just…" Ziva said, crying some.

"I know, babe. It'll be ok, I promise. I'll see you soon." Terry said, hanging up before she could say more.

Terry read his file a second time and then something clicked. "Guys, listen, a second. Muhannad Al-Hasmiri, active member of Hamas and Al-Queda. Suspected of coordinating attacks on bases in Baghdad and Mosul in August 2004." Terry read.

"So, how does that make this your fault?" Gibbs asked. He wasn't blaming Terry, he just knew that his son blamed himself for what happened.

Terry looked at him. "Because I was sent to Mosul to kill him."

000

"I found his name in your file too, boss." McGee said. "You were assigned to kill him in January of 1991, but he never showed."

Gibbs nodded, remembering. He waited for two days in that spider hole, through the blistering heat of the day and the freezing cold of night. Never moving more than a fraction of an inch at a time. And all for nothing.

"Well what are we standing around for?" He asked as they rode the elevator to the surface. "Let's find this bastard and kill him."

"Ditto." Terry said.

000

An hour later, the group met at Andrew's Air Force Base, where most government planes were kept under guard in D.C. Terry was inspecting the plane as the other's arrived.

"So, where to, Captain?" Abby asked him as she and Tim walked up.

"Mexico." Terry said.

Ziva, Collin, his parent's, Sam and Ducky all arrived together a few minutes later. "I do appreciate the vacation, Terry. Though I wish it were under better circumstances." Ducky said.

"Me too, Duck." Terry said as they boarded the plane. Ziva and Jenny were at the table with Sam and Collin, coloring and his father and the McGee's were sitting in three of the five captains chairs, talking quietly. Ducky joined them. Terry took in the scene before going to the table where his mother, wife and the boys were seated. He'd asked his mother if he could do this and she'd agreed.

"Hey, guys, how are you?" He asked.

"Good." The boys answered, a little too quickly.

"Well, wanna come up front and help me fly this thing?" Terry asked.

Their eyes widened. "Can we?" they both asked simultaneously and looked at their mother's.

"Sure." Both women said.

But the boys stopped suddenly. "Can they come?" Sam asked, gesturing to Jenny and Ziva.

Terry smiled and nodded. "They certainly can."

He led them to the cockpit and took the captain's chair with a confidence that told Jenny and Ziva this wasn't a first for him. "Ok, Ziva, you and Collin sit here." He said, gesturing to the co-pilot's seat.

"Where do we sit?" Sam asked.

Terry turned around. "The navigator's chair." He said, pointing. Jen sat first and lifted Sam into her lap.

"Ok, Collin, you see this button here?" Terry asked, pointing the throttle. The boy nodded.

"I need you to push it forward just a little." Terry said. Collin did, with Ziva's help and the plane moved forward at a snail's pace.

"We're movin'!" He said, excited, proud of what he'd done.

"Yeah," Terry said, "Good job, buddy. Ok, Sam, grab those headphones." Terry said, turning and pointing.

He did and with Jenny's help got them on his head. "Ok, now, I need you to repeat after me," Terry said, wearing his own seat of headphones. "Tower, this is NCIS flight 226 requesting take off." Terry said.

"Towa, this is NCIS fwight 226 'questing take off." Sam said in his most serious voice.

"NCIS, you got an echo?" the controller asked and Terry chuckled.

"No, just a couple of co-pilots."

The man laughed. "Roger that. You're cleared for take off on run way 2-3." The tower said.

"Thank you, tower."

"tank you, towa." Sam said.

"Good job, Sam." Terry said.

"Ok, Collin, thing you can help me get us to run way 23."

"What I do?" The boy asked, his eyes wide.

"I'll help you." Ziva said.

"I didn't know Mossad had a flight school." Terry joked. Ziva stuck her tong out at him.

A few minutes later, they were at the proper run way. The tower came over their headsets once again.

"Good hunting, NCIS."

"Thanks, Tower." Terry said.

_Hunting indeed, _Terry thought as the plane sped down the run way, lifted into the sky and banked southwest toward Mexico. 


	11. unpleasant depature

Chp

Chp. 11

Muhannad Al-Hasmiri exited Baltimore/Washington International Airport around the same time his targets were landing in Mexico. He found the car Nazeem left for him and retrieved the secure mobile phone and Glock 17 9mm pistol from the glove compartment. He pressed one and the phone beeped several times, then rang twice before a man answered.

"Yes," Nazeem said.

"It's me. Where are they?" Hasmiri asked.

"Our source says Gibbs is flying them to Mexico himself."

Muhannad smiled at this revelation. "Good."

000

Ziva's eyes snapped open and her mind registered what woke her; gunfire. Collin was still asleep next to her. Terry was nowhere to be seen. Ziva sat up slowly and felt Collin move. "Mommy, what's that? Are the bad men here?" He asked, his eyes wide with fear.

Ziva opened her arms and he came into them. "No, honey. That's you're daddy, grandpa and uncle practicing." She answered.

Collin looked doubtful. "Do you believe that your daddy and I love you?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah."

"And that we'll do anything to protect you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok," Ziva said, hugging him. "Let's get some breakfast."

000

Terry emptied controlled three-round burst from his MP-5 into five man-sized targets on the beach fifty yards from the house. His father, McGee and Mike stood off to one side. Terry's gun jammed suddenly, but he didn't slow. He let the weapon hang from its sling and drew the .45 strapped to his left thigh. He emptied the magazine into all five targets, before holstering the weapon and turning to his fellow agents.

"Nice trick." Terry said, grinning.

"What trick? You're gun jammed." McGee said, confused.

"No; A Heckler and Koch MP-5 doesn't jam. Think of it as the Mercedes of submachine guns. It was a simunition; a fake round designed to simulate a jam."

McGee nodded. "Why?"

"Because combat never goes as planned, McGee." Gibbs said.

"You got that right." Mike said. "When do you leave?"

Terry checked his watch. " 0100 hours."

000

"What do we do now?" Nazeem asked.

"We let the Americans come to us."

"And the Jewess?"

Hasmiri smiled. "They will most likely leave her with others. Do you have their location?"

"Yes; our source is very good."

"Is she in contact with them?"

"I don't know; perhaps."

"Find out; then we'll feed her the right information to lead the infidels to our trap."

000

Terry ate slowly and said little. He was obvious to the lively dinner conversation, instead going over every variable of the mission in his head. Collin voice brought him back the present.

"Daddy?"

Terry shook himself and looked at his son. "Yeah, bud?"

But all the training in the world hadn't prepared Terry for what his son asked. "Are you gonna leave?"

Terry didn't answer, instead looking at the people who mattered most to him in the world sitting around the table, staring back at him. All had looks of sympathy.

"Yes, I am."

Tears streamed down Collin's face and before anyone could stop him, he ran from the room.

Ziva followed her son. But Terry didn't move. He simply didn't know what words of comfort he could offer the boy that he hadn't already.

"So that's it? You're just going to let him cry it out?" Gibbs said, his tone uncharacteristically sharp.

Terry glared at his father. "You think I want this?!" He suddenly exploded, drawing the weapon strapped to his thigh. "You think I wanted to be a killer? Huh, Dad? What about the rest of you? I'm sure…"

"Stop it! Please! You shouldn't fight!" Sam yelled from his place next to Jenny. She picked him and whispered sweet nothings while carrying him from the room. Terry pushed back from the table, stood and walked outside. Gibbs joined him a few minutes later.

"Sorry; lost my head for a minute."

Terry nodded. "Me too."

Abby, McGee, Ducky and Mike remained at the table. The goth finally broke the silence. "Why do they always do this, Ducky?" she sighed, and looked on the verge of tears herself.

But Mike answered her question. "It's their way. This way their family doesn't worry about them quite as much. As least, that's what they think. I don't really understand it myself."

"Neither do I. I fear they may have just gone too far." Ducky said, looking toward the bedrooms.

000

"Shh, shh. Daddy didn't mean to upset you, sweetie." Ziva whispered, rocking Collin back and forth.

"Then…ww…why…is he…weaving again?" Collin sobbed into his mother's chest.

"So he can keep us safe." Ziva said. It was most logical answer she could think of.

"But…I want him to stay." Collin said, his sobs subsiding.

Ziva kissed the top of her son's head. "So do I, angel. So do I." A single tear traced its way down her cheek and into the child's hear.

000

"Why do bubba and Daddy always fight?" Sam asked sleepily, for the hundredth time, as Jenny held him and they sat in a large rocking chair, her foot moving it slowly back and forth.

"shh, go to sleep." Jenny whispered. "Everything will be better in the morning."

And as her youngest child drifted off in her arms, the director prayed that it would be so.

000

Terry and Gibbs silently crept through the house and collected the gear. They waited on the beach for the helicopter to arrive.

"Do you think they'll forgive us?" Terry asked, quietly.

Gibbs contemplated a longtime before answering. "I hope so."

A minute later they heard the thump-thump of distance router blades. The chopper flew over their heads and touched down a hundred yards further down the beach. They ran toward and were on board when they saw for figures running from the house. Two tall, two short. One with red hair, one with black. Even in the black of night both men knew who they were and could read words on lips. Words such as Daddy and wait.

But both turned away. The pilot looked at Gibbs. "Sir?"

Gibbs raised his index finger and made a fast circular motion with it. "Go!"


	12. Peace before war

Chp. 12

Mike and Ducky sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and waiting for the women and children to rise.

Mike shook his head. "Probie and Jr. are is some kinda trouble."

Ducky nodded. "Yes, quite. I shudder to think what Jennifer and Ziva will do to them upon their return."

Mike nodded as Jenny walked in, dressed and carrying Sam. Abby and McGee followed and Sam went to them. When her son was gone, the director leaned in close. "Where are they?"

Mike decided to play dumb. "Who?"

Jenny scowled. "You were Jethro's mentor. I know he told you something."

But it was Ducky who spoke up. "They're flying to San Diego to re-fuel. Beyond that I don't know."

Jen looked at the medical examiner doubtfully. Mike spoke up. "Jenny, if we knew anything, we'd tell you."

The director only nodded and went to the kitchen to get breakfast and take her mind off recent events.

000

Terry checked his watch again. The helicopter had flown to MCRD in San Diego and Gibbs was arranging a flight for them to Gitmo. Terry wanted to question Abdul Al-Zarquawi, the man he and Ziva had grabbed in France. He wondered if the attacks had anything to do with his capture. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and checked the number. Ziva's name appeared on the screen and Terry swallowed. He didn't really want to answer, but… He punched the talk button before he had time to think about it and brought phone to his ear.

"Hello."

"Hi, daddy."

Hearing his son's voice, Terry squeezed his eyes shut and focus on keeping his voice even. "Hey, buddy. How are you?"

"I'm good. Uncle Mike and Grandpa Ducky are takin' Sam and me fishin' later." The boy said excitedly.

"That's good. Hey, could you give your mom the phone? Catch a big one for me, buddy. I love you." Terry finished. The conversation could have been one of hundreds between harried business people and the children left behind.

"If you think one phone call will change…" Ziva started when Terry cut her off gently.

"Collin called _me, _Ziva." This stopped her cold and for a minute she was speechless.

"I'm sorry I left the way I did, Zee. I just…" He trailed off.

There was a long silence and Terry could tell she was crying. "Zee…"

"No; Terry, I understand. You didn't want to worry us. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I'm always careful." He said, defensively.

She laughed. "I love you, my little hairy butt."

"Ziva! Not over an unsecured line. Jeez, you have a kid and all you tactical discipline goes to…"

"Bye, Terry." Ziva said, hanging up.

000

"Something wrong, Tony?" Kate asked as they watched Terry.

"You heard what she called him? My little hairy butt?" Tony looked disgusted.

Kate laughed. "What! I thought it was cute."

Tony sighed. "You would."

000

Sorry this chapter is so short. I just thought Ziva and Terry should make peace before he and Gibbs almost get killed.


	13. Preparation

Chp. 13

"Thirty minutes till wheels up, sir."

"Thank you, sergeant." Gibbs said and checked his watch.

"Hey, what's up?" Terry asked, walking up.

"Thirty minutes till wheels up. Who was that on the phone?"

Terry looked away. "Colin, and Ziva."

Gibbs nodded. "Where to?"

"D. C. It's where they'll be." Terry started to leave.

"Terry," Gibbs called. "What'd she say?"

Terry didn't answer, but instead rubbed his goatee in thought. "Wait a minute; let's assume they have a source inside NCIS. Could that source know where we took them?"

"I didn't tell anyone. You falsified the flight plan, right?"

"Of course. You don't think the source knew anything, unless…"

"Unless what?" Terry asked, his face ashen.

"Our beloved director decided to follow protocol one time too many. I'll get us another flight out." Gibbs said, but Terry was already walking away. "Where you going?"

"We're on a marine base. What better place to get hardware?"

Gibbs grinned. "I like the way you think. Be on the flight line in an hour."

000

Jenny watched from the porch as her youngest child and grandson fished with there uncle and grandpa. Mike might have a gruff exterior, but he was really a big teddy bear underneath and the boy's brought this side out in him.

"I will be glad when this child finally comes." Ziva said, bringing her back to the present

Jenny smiled. "Oh, you and me both. Did he tell you where they were?"

"No. Has Gibbs called you?"

"Not yet. I don't think he will. I hate when he does this."

"At least I know where Terry gets it from." Ziva said, then realized when she'd said. "no offense."

"Oh, none taken. He was worse before you two got married."

Ziva's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Worse! You don't say." Both women laughed.

"I'm worried this won't be the first or last time someone has a…it's some kind of piece of meat?"

"A beef?"

"Yes, exactly. I'm worried that people who have beef's with our husband's will keep coming after us. I don't want my children to leave their childhood in hiding or grow up without a father."

But before Jenny could respond a helicopter passed low of their heads, turned southwest and landed a hundred yards down the beach. Two men exited the bird, along with several boxes and just as quickly as it had come; it lifted off and disappeared over the northern horizon.

Only after the helicopter took off did Jenny and Ziva recognize who the men were. But they didn't move.

"I honestly did expect to set you for a week at the very least." Jenny said, smiling and going to her husband.

"Terry thinks they'll come here."

"You do? Should we leave?" Ziva asked, worried more for Colin and her unborn child than for herself.

Terry grinned and shook his head, "No; got a few tricks up my sleeve I wanna try first."

000

"Where _are _they?" Nazeem growled in frustration. Muhannad only laughed.

"Meaning no disrespect, but what do you find funny, sir?"

"Nothing; only that I should have seen it coming."

The younger man's brow furrowed. "Seen what?"

"They knew we were coming to Washington and that we would then go to Mexico. So, instead of coming here and wasting time, they will remain in place and wait." Muhannad smiled. "Ah, I do love a challenge."

"But…won't we be walking into a trap?" Nazeem asked, worried.

Muhannad put a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Allah favors the bold, my son."

000

Terry, his father, Mike, Ducky and McGee sat around the kitchen table, going over defensive measures. A map of Frank's property was flat on the table, each corner held down by a bottle of beer. "So, what's the plan, Sergeant?" Mike asked, looking at Terry. True, his former protégé had training in how to lead men, but Terry was the expert. He had nine years experience in guerilla warfare, among other things.

Terry looked at the map. "Ok, we got cliffs to the north, ocean to the east. We put claymores every fifty feet in a half moon perimeter with trip wires facing west."

"What if they attack from the sea?" Tim asked. Terry grinned.

"I'll cover the rear." Gibbs answered.

"I thought you might." McGee said.

"Ok, I'll go set those claymores." Terry said and got up to leave.

"Need any help?" Ducky asked.

"I didn't know your talents extended to explosives, Duck."

The old man laughed. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Terence."

000


	14. Snake in the grass

TOML chp. 14

Terry yawned and blinked his eyes, forcing himself to stay awake. He checked his watch and grimaced. He'd been awake for more that thirty hours. But he'd stay awake for a hundred if that's what it took to ensure his family was safe. He let his mind drift from what he knew to what he didn't know. That there was a traitor in the agency and their identity was unknown. He stretched and brought his eye to the scope again, forcing himself to focus on the present.

000

Gibbs alternated between the rifle scope, spotting scope and the naked eye. Sam and Jen had fallen asleep hours ago and their even breathing and the tide coming in and out of the beach were the only sounds the accompanied him.

000

Tim sat on the bed and watched his wife sleep. His Sig lay and night stand next to him and an MP-5 was on his lap. He stared and the weapon and it made his stomach turn. His world was one of binary code and ciphers. And Abby. He knew she was happy for Ziva and Terry, but also that she wanted children of her own. They'd discussed it at length the past few days, and both agreed that when this was over, they would start. And there in the darkness, Tim couldn't help smiling at the thought of giving his wife what she wanted most in the world.

000

Ziva watched her son sleep. She wondered for the hundredth time if they would survive this. Not that she didn't have complete faith in her husband and father-in-law, but… Being pregnant made her worry. She couldn't help it. She had two lives depending on her. But she realized worrying wouldn't help matter. Terry and Gibbs would protect them, like always. Satisfied, Ziva closed her eyes and slept.

000

It was easier than it should have been. The Americans claimed to have tightened security after 9/11 and to be fair they had, for those entering the country. For anyone exiting, they could've care less. Their neighbors to the south had done even less. Three hours after their flight landed in Mexico, Muhannad and Nazeem had a jeep, two Glock 17 9mm pistols and two AK-74 assault rifles. There source had given them a name and an address. In a few hours, the mission would be complete and their targets would be dead.

000

They'd driven for the last hours in silence and with the lights off, when Muhannad stopped the jeep and got out. Wordlessly, Nazeem followed. Terry watched them through the scope for a second then jumped up and ran to Ziva and Collin's room. They were both asleep. "Ziva!" He whispered harshly. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. She knew better than to speak.

"They're here."

"Where?" She whispered, getting out of bed and picking up Collin.

"West." Terry said, grabbing the M-4 carbine and M-203 grenade laucher he'd left close by. He knelt next to them, aimed at the door and waited.

Down the hall, Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Mike were doing much the same. Mike and Ducky covered the left side of the hallway, with Gibbs, Terry, and McGee on the other side.

Muhannad went first, with Nazeem close behind. They felt good. They hadn't taken fire, but their taken were most likely dug in and waiting. Muhannad unclipped a flash bang from his tactical vest, kicked in the front door and tossed the grenade in. Seconds later, it exploded and both men entered, taking in both quadrants left and right. Quickly moving through the living room and kitchen, they found the hallway. Muhannad went first, kicking in the first door on the right. He entered blind and realized too late that he was dead. Terry aimed and fired twice. The only sound was the _thwack _of the M-4's bolt carrier. The man dropped, his rifle clattering to the ground. Silently, Terry waited for any other targets to show themselves. Something flashed by and disappeared. Terry stood up and moved to the hallway. Moving quickly, he grabbed the target with both hands and violently wrenched his neck to one side, breaking it.

000

Terry woke up slowly as the sun filtered into the room. He raised his head and looked at his wife and son. Collin miraculously hadn't woken when they used the flash bang the night before. Sam had though, but he hadn't seen any of the blood, which Ducky had expertly cleaned up. Gibbs and Terry used Mike's boat to dump the bodies in the gulf. Terry heard movement from the kitchen and slowly got out of bed. He opened the door and was going to the bathroom when he noticed the hallway was spotless. No blood, no bullet holes. The sight brought a smile to his face and he went to get a shower. Fifteen minutes later, showered and dressed, he went to the kitchen in search of breakfast. He found Mike, Ducky, McGee, Abby and his father already there.

"Sorry about the racket." He said, grabbing a cup and going to the coffee pot.

"Thought you said these guys were low tech." Mike said.

"What? You mean the flash bang?" Terry asked. Mike nodded.

"I thought that was thunder. They came last night?" Abby asked, uncharacteristic fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, Abs. But we took care of it."

"What do you mean by 'took care of?" McGee asked.

"We kill them." Ducky said. Tim nodded as if he'd expected this.

"There's a 'but' coming. I can feel it." Abby said.

"We have a traitor." Gibbs said.

A/N: sorry about the time between updates. The Mole will be revealed in the next chapter.


	15. Honoring the code

TOML chp. 15

"What do you mean, 'a traitor?' Who is it!?" Abby yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Relax, Abs. We're working on it." Gibbs said, sipping his coffee.

"Who could it be?"

"I might have an idea. But you aren't going to like it." Terry said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Take a look." Terry said, holding up a PDA. He had searched Muhannad and Nazeem and both men were carrying PDA's at the time of their deaths.

"Which one of the goons had this?"

"Hasmiri. Check the last message."

Gibbs squinted at the screen. "It's blank."

Terry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Give me." Gibbs handed him the device.

He punched a couple of buttons and handed it back. "Look."

Gibbs looked at the screen again.

_M: Job complete?_

_H: Not yet_

_M: When?_

_H: Soon. Money?_

_M: Maryland Savings and Loan. Acnt. # 324-4497831_

_H: Name?_

_M: Harold Jacobs_

_-------_

"So, what's your plan?" Gibbs asked. Abby, Mike and Ducky were outside, leaving McGee and the two Gibbs men.

"Find this M person and kill 'em."

"And you think it's that simple."

"Sure. Tim, could you…" Terry started to asked.

"Already on it." McGee said, pulling out his laptop.

000

"What's he saying?" Abby asked. Terry had been on the phone for the last hour and appeared agitated. But then again, that was his mood in generally.

"I believe he is purchasing a weapon." Ziva said, not turning from watching Collin and Samuel on the beach with Jenny.

Abby ruled her eyes. "Why does he need another one? He's got enough to kill the world twice over."

"I need something untraceable." Terry said, coming up behind them. He took the only patio check, a beer in his hand.

"What're you gonna do?" Abby asked. Even though she had a sinking feeling that she already knew the answer.

"When your husband finds out who was helping Hasmiri, and he will, I'll go to D.C. and…" He let his statement hang, unfinished.

Before either of the women could McGee and Gibbs appeared on the porch. "What's up?"

"I found the mole." McGee said. The statement hung in the air for a long minute.

"Well, spill already."

McGee opened his mouth to speak, but Gibbs cut him off. "No."

"What'd you mean, 'no'?"

"I'm not going to let you do this."

Terry didn't respond. Instead, he turned and went back into the house. Five minutes later, he came out carrying a duffel bag. Gibbs moved to block his path. "Get out of the way, dad." Terry said, never breaking stride. The two men collided. Gibbs attempted to restrain his son. Terry pushed his father off with one hand and pulled his .45 with the other. At the sight of the weapon, everyone stopped. Jenny picked up Sam and Mike moved to the two men and Ziva went to Collin.

"Now, I told you to get out of my way." Terry said, cocking the hammer on his weapon.

"I can not let you do this." Gibbs said firmly.

Terry shook his head. "You know the code. The same as every fighting man since this country was founded. The penalty for treason is death!" He pushed past his father and continued walking to the Jeep. But a small voice stopped him.

"Daddy?" Collin's voice had a small, pleading tone.

Terry stopped but didn't turn around. Then, he resumed walking to the Jeep. Collin tried to run after him, but Ziva held on, gently but firmly. Tears streamed down her face as she whispered over and over to her son that everything would be alright. Terry ignored his son's pleas and drove away. All the time, forcing himself not to look at the rearview mirror.


	16. border crossing

A/N: hope everyone had a good thanksgiving! Enjoy this chapter.

TOML chp. 16

Gibbs watched the Jeep as the trail of dust behind it got smaller and smaller. When he could no longer see it, He turned and walked back to the beach. He saw Ziva hand Collin off to Ducky and stopped when she came to him. "So, you're not going to do anything more. You, the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs, would stop at only words."

He looked at her for a long moment; long enough to make the hot blooded Israeli squirm. Finally he spoke. "I know hope he thinks." He turned to Franks.

"How soon can we get a flight out?" The NCIS jet had flown back to D.C. the previous day.

"Tomorrow. I'll make some calls." Mike said. He drained his beer and went into the house.

"Where to now, Boss?" McGee asked when he walked up.

"Home."

000

Ten minutes later, Terry pulled off the road and stopped the Jeep. He jumped out and crawled under the car. He found a couple of tracking devices, but that was to be expected. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been allowed to leave. Oh, well. He had his .45 and a head start. And that was all he needed.

000

An hour later, Mike had secured seven first class tickets, because Gibbs told him that the government was paying, so why not travel in style.

"How do you know we'll get there before him, Jethro?" Jen asked as she packed their things.

"I don't, Jen." Gibbs said, racking the slide on his Sig.

But before she could answer, Sam came in, tears streaming down his face. He ran to Jen and she picked him up.

"Sam, what is it? Huh? Tell mommy what's got you all upset."

"Dad…daddy's…gonna kill…bubba." He said, each word followed by a hiccup before he collapsed, sobbing on his mother's chest. Jen hugged her youngest child and whispered soothing words, while giving her husband a 'fix this, now' glare.

Gibbs looked away for perhaps five seconds before going to the bed where his little family sat. "Sam, buddy, I'm not going to kill your brother. I just…" Gibbs sighed.

"I just don't want him to do something he'll regret."

Sam stopped crying and looked at his father. "Promise?"

Gibbs nodded and ruffled his son's hair, eliciting a genuine smile from the boy. "Count on it, buddy."

000

While Gibbs and the director were convincing Sam that Terry's days weren't numbered, McGee and Abby were ripping Mike's already dilapidated house apart, searching for McGee's laptop. "Are you sure you brought it, Tim?" Abby asked for the fifth time.

"Of course. My laptop is like Terry's forty-five. I don't leave home without it."

"You don't leave home without what, McGee?" Ziva asked, coming into the living room. She packed quickly and Collin was following here from room to room. He determined not to let here out of his sight.

"Your husband stole my laptop." McGee snapped without looking up.

"Timothy, I know Terence is a lot of things, but a thief?" Ducky asked. He come into the room and deduced what they were talking about.

Ziva's eyes flashed angrily. "You're accusing my husband of being a thief."

"What's up?" Gibbs asked, coming into the living room. Mike followed, with Jenny and Sam behind him.

"Terry took my laptop, boss." McGee said. For some reason, Tim felt like a child tattling on a friend.

"Allegedly." Ducky interjected on Terry's behalf.

Gibbs, Mike and Jenny took this news in silence, then Gibbs pulled out his cell phone.

000

Terry was heading north on a dirt road, his .45 was on the passenger seat next to him. He'd also taken McGee's laptop, because he needed whatever intelligence it could provide. His cell phone rang and he reached into his pocket and flipped it open. "Yeah, boss?"

Gibbs didn't speak for a minute. "You're not exactly being a team player, Terry."

Terry scoffed. "When have you ever known me to be a team player?"

"Delta wouldn't have put up with this." Gibbs said, his anger growing.

"Delta would have agreed with me. They know how to deal with traitors."

"Wasn't talking about the traitor, Terry."

"Oh, you mean McGee's laptop?" Terry said in mock surprise.

"Well yeah, Terry."

Terry was silent for a minute, then he spoke. "Too bad."

"Terry…" But the only response was a dial tone.

"Anything?" Jen asked.

"His usual BS." Gibbs said and Jen pulled out her cell phone.

"He won't listen, Jen."

"I'm going to see if DHS will close the border."

Mike, who been a silent observer to his friend's plight, actually laughed at this idea.

Gibbs turned, suddenly angry. "Something funny, Mike?"

"You of all people should know you can't stop him. The border to El Norte is like a sieve."

Gibbs took a step toward his former mentor, his eyes hard. "So, what do you suggest, Mike?" The other seven people in the room watched him as well.

"You stop him yourself."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that one. "You offering to help?"

Mike thought for a minute. "Sure; why not?"

000

Terry sold the Jeep, its purpose fulfilled. He figured his credit cards were frozen and besides that, Juan only dealt in cash. Terry found the right address and knocked on the door twice, as instructed. "Yeah?"

"I have an appointment." Terry said. The door opened just wide enough for him to enter and he walked in.

"My old friend! You never call me anymore; you are just no fun now that you're married?" a portly balding man of about fifty said. He walked to where Terry was standing and the two men embraced.

Terry grinned, "Well, you know what they say Juan. We all gotta get old sometime."

The older man smiled. "Yes, my friend. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Need a rifle."

"Uh-huh. Assault or sniper?"

"Sniper."

"Nationality?"

"European, preferably soviet block or German."

The arms dealer was already nodding. "I have a Dragunov SVD and a PSG-1. I also have an L961A1. I know its English, but…"

Terry though for a minute, even though he'd already made his decision. "What do you want for the PSG?"

"You save my life and I never repaid you. Let this even my debt."

Terry smiled. "Thanks, Juan."

"No problem." He shouted something in rapid Spanish and seconds later a young man appeared with a large black case. He opened and Terry examined the weapon and nodded. Then he dismantled the gun and put in his duffel.

"Good hunting, my friend." Jaun said, showing him out.

"Thanks." Terry said, and stepped out into the throng. Seconds later, he disappeared.

000

Five minutes later, Juan's cell phone rang once. That was the signal. He went to a small office where eight people waited. Five were agents of the American government. All they wanted was to know when Terry arrived and what he left with. Juan sighed heavily and knocked on the door.

"I gave him a PSG-1." He said, addressing a man his own age, or slightly younger.

"Ammo?"

"Three hundred rounds."

Gibbs nodded. "All right. Did he say how he intended to cross the border?"

"He did not and I did not ask. He is my friend. I only agreed to help you because he is your son."

"Why'd you give him a weapon?" Jenny asked.

Juan looked at her. "Because, he saved my life."

000

Terry hit the ground with a thud and checked his watch. 0100 hours and he was home. Or at least on U. S. soil and that was half the battle. Unless his parents and Ziva got to the traitor first. But…he didn't want to think about that. He started walking north.


	17. judgment, part 1

TOML chp. 17

Terry walked the street of San Antonio, thinking. He'd been unable to decipher McGee's password. But who was he kidding? He was just a simple soldier. A smart one, to be sure, because DELTA didn't recruit idiots, but he could still make tactical and strategic errors. And he'd made a big one. Sure, he could kill the traitor, easy. But revenge and justice weren't his alone to take. He remembered, all those months ago now, when he'd stood in the garden of stone that was Arlington National Cemetery and told his mother that being a cop wasn't who he was. And he remembered Ziva's words to him, only a few days before, about him being the right person for this. So, with his head swimming, he found a small café, order fajitas and a beer and called his mother. Her phone rang once, twice, then a third time. Then she answered.

000

Delta Airlines flight 7622 from Mexico City to San Antonio had just landed; Jenny pulled out her cell phone and turned it on. Three minutes later, it vibrated in her pocket. She answered without checking the number. "Director Sheppard." Silence on the phone.

"Hello?"

Terry swallowed. "The prodigal son calleth."

Jenny hesitated, for fear she would cause a scene that even her high rank couldn't get her out of. But instead, she answered with as much control as she could muster. "The Alamo, one hour."

But the only response was a click and a dial tone.

000

The director took a moment to collect her thoughts before joining her husband's team and medical examiner at the car rental counter. "Could you get another car please, Jethro?"

The former Gunnery sergeant turned to his wife. "What's up?" He'd seen her on the phone and whatever was said had agitated her.

Jen hesitated, feeling everyone's eyes on her. "Terry's here. I told him to meet me at the Alamo in one hour."

000

Terry sat on a park bench, near the Alamo, rethinking his decision to call the director. It was tactical suicide to give the team his location. He made a decision, looked around him and walked away.

He haled a cab and gave the driver a hotel address. The cab took off and made it through a yellow light and a hair pin turn. Suddenly, the driver slammed on the breaks and Terry was thrown forward. He saw two men exit a black van and move toward the cab. Both were wearing ski masks and were armed with semiautomatic pistols. Terry reached for the door handle, opened the door and scrambled out, simultaneously drawing his weapon. He turned toward the van, but one of the men stood over him and Terry saw that he wasn't armed with a pistol but a Taser. But that was all Terry saw before pain shot through his body.

000

Terry woke with a start as a stench filled his nose. Smelling salts assaulted his sinuses and he blinked fiercely and coughed, attempting to clear his head. When he was at least seeing double and not triple, his eyes widened as he looked around the room and swore in Russian.

000

So, who has Terry? The team…. Or someone else?! Uh-oh.


	18. judgment, part 2

TOML chp. 18

One of many Russian curses died on Terry's lips. He stared at the two men in front of him, silently wondering who they were behind the masks. He had a few guesses, and he prayed he wasn't wrong. Terry watched as both men removed their masks and stared at him, silently waiting for him to speak.

"Hey, dad, Mike. How'd you find me?"

"Not hard. Alamo's a big tourist attraction."

"How're the kids?"

"They'll be fine." Gibbs said, in a tone that said don't ask again.

"So, what's your plan?" Terry asked.

Both men fixed him with identical glares. Mike spoke first. "What gives you the right to know?"

"You ever consider that I did what I because it's better to lose one man than an entire team?"

"How noble." Mike said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

All three men lapsed into silence. Gibbs phone rang and he left the room. Mike and Terry continued to stare at each other. Mike knelt in front of the chair, which Terry was chained to. "You really messed up this time, son. You had them worried. Ziva could've lost the baby. You really want that little one's death on your conscience?"

Terry looked away. "Mike?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Do me a favor and shut up."

Mike's fist connected with Terry's jaw.

000

Jenny busied herself, checking her e-mail, while keeping a watchful eye on her sleeping brood. Abby had, on more than one occasion, referred to her and Jethro as mommy and daddy. At first it had been a bit off putting and too imformal sounding, but she had grown to enjoy her role as team matriarch; as specially in light of the past year. Adopting Sam and Terry marrying Ziva had given the director a new lease on life, even if her son could be a little head strong at times. But it wasn't anything Jethro and Mike couldn't handle. After all, they were who Terry got it from, although Gibbs tended to blame her side of the family just as much. Her phone rang, bring her back to present.

"Sheppard."

"_We got him, Jen." _

Four words, eleven letters, three spaces. It sounded simple, but she knew it wasn't.

"_Jen, you there?" _

Her husband's words brought Jenny back to the present. "Yeah, I'm here. Where are you?" Gibbs gave her the address.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. Wait for me."

"_Bring Ducky with you." _

"Why should…" Jenny started to ask but the line was dead.

Jenny left the suites living room and checked on her son, daughter-in-law, and grandson in turn. She left and note for Ziva and grabbed her purse. She left her Sig, instead choosing a Walther PPK. It had been a birthday present from Terry several years before. She made her way down the hall to elevator and stairwells. She debated which route to take, as both had their own inherent dangers. Finally, she decided to take the stairs, went down one flight, and found the doctor's room. She knocked once and waited until the door opened. Ducky looked surprised to see her. "Jennifer, come in, please."

"Sorry to bother you, Ducky." She said, entering the room. "You manage any rest?"

The older man smiled wearily. "A little. What can I do for you?"

"Jethro called."

"Ah. I take it young Terrence has been located?"

"Yes. I need you to come with me."

The M.E. looked concerned. "Is he injured?"

Jen looked away. "I hope not."

The doctor nodded. "I'll get my bag."

000


	19. judgment, part 3

Sorry about the time between updates. Hope you like this one and I'll try to update sooner.

TOML chp. 19

Terry's eyes snapped open and he sat up. He shook his head to clear it and tried to figure out how long he'd been asleep, but could only guess. Even special operations soldiers are human and, as such, need things that every other human being needs, including sleep.

"Nice of you to join us." A female voice said. Terry recognized it and turned.

"You're in on this too?"

"Yes and no. When you said you were going off the reservation, I didn't know this is what you meant. We work as a team, Terry. Why do you feel the need to do everything yourself? " Jenny asked.

Terry would've used a smarmy retort, but his jaw hurt too much. Even speaking was an effort. Jenny noticed this and started leave. Terry looked hurt.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I'm just going to get Ducky."

"Hey, mom…"

She stopped and turned to him. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

A trace of a smile played on the director's lips. "It's alright; in the grand scheme of things, it's not the worst thing you've ever done."

000

All three men looked up when she entered. "How is he, Jennifer?"

"Ok, except to a sore jaw. He's all yours."

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I'll attend to our favorite patient. Try not to be too hard on them, dear." Ducky said, leaving the room.

Jen folded her arms across her chest and put on her best 'pissed off director' face.

"So, which one of you hit him?"

"What's it matter? He deserved it." Mike said.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Did he?"

"He stole McGee's laptop." Gibbs said, in his former boss' defense.

"And he'll pay for that. But we still need him. Wouldn't you agree?"

Both men only nodded and conceded the point.

000

After his mother left, Terry tried to sleep again. But being handcuffed to a chair didn't help. He heard the door opened and lifted his head. "Hello, Terry."

He grinned. "Hey, Duck."

"How are feeling, lad? That looks like a nasty bruise." The doctor said, noting the younger man's jaw.

"It's not bad. I've had worse in SERE school." Terry said. "What's the verdict?"

"I believe your mother has convinced your father and Mike that we still need you, but I can't be sure."

Terry looked away. "I'm sorry, Duck."

The doctor knelt in front of his young friend. "Terry, while I don't agree with you tactics, I understand that all you wanted was to save those you love from getting hurt. Fortunately, your jaw isn't broken. You'll just be sore for a day or two." Ducky said. The door opened and both men turned. Gibbs, Mike and the director walked in. The doctor gave Terry a look of sympathy and left.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"You still have a job." Jenny said.

"For how long?"

"The moment." Gibbs said, uncuffing Terry from the chair.

He stood and stretched. "Where's my piece?" The director and senior agent looked at him incredulously.

Terry laughed. "What? You want me to just walk up to them and say boo? Use my intimidating personality."

Gibbs reached behind his back and produced his son's .45 and three magazines. "Thanks; Where to now?"

"Our hotel." Mike said.

The other three left him in the dust and Terry trailed them. He could tell they were angry. And God only knew what Ziva would say when she saw him. Terry tried not to think about it as he left his former cell.

000

Ziva, Abby and McGee all looked like they wanted to kill. And in truth, they did. "So, he's here?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, he's downstairs with Mike." Gibbs said.

"I want to see him. Just me."

"Ok," Jen said and went to make the call.

"Mommy?" Ziva and Jenny both looked up to see Collin. Ziva went to him and noticed tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Is uncle Tim gonna kill Daddy?"

"Oh, honey." She hugged her son and whispered soothing words to comfort. Ziva gave Tim a look of apology and mouthed 'sorry.'

McGee gave her a sad smile and shook his head, signaling all was right between them. It had taken a three year old child to put everything into perspective. Whatever anger he'd felt toward Terry left him the moment Collin asked Ziva if he, Tim, was going to kill Terry. He went to the kitchen and Abby followed. "Are you going to forgive him?"

"It's just a computer, Abby. All Terry was trying to do was keep us safe the best way he knew how."

"I knew there was a reason I married you, Timmy." Abby said, hugging her husband.

000

Gibbs and Terry rode the elevator to the top floor of the hotel and Terry followed his father to the director's suite. As Gibbs was going to open the door, Terry stopped him. "Wait. Give me a minute." The older man nodded, understanding. Gibbs watched his son and for the first time, truly believed Terry understood the gravity of his actions and what he had done to the team.

"They'll forgive you."

Terry nodded. "Hope so."

Gibbs opened the door and both men entered. But they were no sooner inside the room than Collin and Sam ran to Terry hugged him, sobbing. Terry knelt down and took the toddler's in his arms. As the team looked on, the hardened warrior changed to a brother and father right before them.

"Are you gonna weave again?" Collin asked.

Terry swallowed and hugged his son. "No, buddy. I won't."

"Glad you come back, bubba." Sam said.

Terry smiled. "Thanks, buddy."

Then, just as quickly, the boys went to their mother's and asked to go to bed. When they were gone, Terry approached the group. He looked each one in the eye in turn before speaking. Then his gaze settled on McGee. "Tim, I'm sorry I disrespected you. You're a good agent and a friend. I should have trusted you."

Five long minutes passed before McGee spoke. "Terry, I respect you and I respect the units you came from. You wanted to keep us same. I get that. No hard feelings." McGee said, standing up and extending his hand. The two men shook hands and embraced.

"If you'll excuse me, there's someone else I need to apologize to." Terry said, going to the bedrooms.

When he was gone, Mike leaned forward and glanced around. "So, are we taking bets to see if those two have rauchy make up sex?"

"Mike!" Abby shot him a dirty look and McGee made a face.

"Leave me out of this." Ducky said.

Gibbs smiled, his first genuine smile in several days. "Mike, you are an older version of Dinozzo sometimes, I swear…" Gibbs left the sentence unfinished and laughed.

000

As they watched the scene below them, Tony turned to Kate, an offended expression on his face. "I was so **not **that shallow!"

Kate only smiled and wagged a finger at him. "Yes, Tony you were and still are."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

000

Terry entered Ziva's room quietly and saw she was alone in the bed. He looked around the room, but didn't see Collin anywhere. He slowly made his way to the bed, when she sat up. When she saw who it was, to his surprise, she smiled. He sat down on the bed.

"Hi, stranger."

"Hi. Ziva, I…" But he didn't get the chance to finish. She tackled him and pinned him to the bed.

"I'll let you make it up to me, Mr. Gibbs." She said, smiling.

"I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this." Terry said, smiling. Then they kissed. It was long, deep and passionate. Each of them gave the other the release they so desparately needed.

000

Terry got up several hours later and went to the kitchen in search of coffee. He found his father also in the kitchen. "Fresh pot, if that's what you're looking for." Gibbs said, gesturing with his cup.

"Looks like you had a nice evening." He said as Terry sat down.

"It was more for her." Terry said, though Gibbs knew he was lying.

The two men lapsed into silence, which Gibbs finally broke. "So, I suppose you wanna know who the traitor is?"

Terry nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Gibbs looked away, before responding. "It's Lee, and Palmer."


	20. judgment, part 4

So sorry for not updating sooner. School just started and I've been focusing on my other stories, but I haven't forgotten this one. So, on with the story.

TOML chp. 20

Terry stared off into space for five long minutes, contemplating what his father had just told him. Part of him couldn't believe that Lee and Palmer were the traitors and part of him didn't want to. In truth, He'd expected the traitor or traitors to be some one unknown to him or his family. Then it would have been a simple matter of hunting them down and doing what he did best. Finally Gibbs asked the question both men wanted to answer. "What do you wanna do?"

Terry rubbed the day old stubble on face and thought about the question. "Arrest them. Make them pay for what they did." He said with finality.

Gibbs looked surprised at his son's answer and said so. "You didn't want to when we were in Mexico."

"That was different."

"How so?"

"All I could think about was seeing Ziva in the bar, lying there, helpless and…." His voice trailed off. But Gibbs knew what he was saying. Because he'd thought the same thing.

Gibbs nodded. Nearly every federal agency or military unit had endured traitors. The CIA had Aldrich Aimes, the FBI Robert Hansen. The most notable of traitor's was, of course, Benedict Arnold, at the country's inception. The desire to kill was strong within both men. After all, their family's had been threatened. But still…

Finally he turned and faced his son. "You sure?"

Terry nodded. "Yeah. Now, hurry up and tell the director before I change my mind and take them out myself."

000

"And you promise not to kill them?" Abby asked for the fifth time.

"Only if they come quietly." Terry said. In truth, he hoped they resisted.

McGee walked in, carrying a folder. The team, and Mike, looked at him. "What is it, Tim?" Jenny asked.

"I have there address and addresses for both parents. Palmer also has a sister in Philadelpia."

"Name and address?" Terry asked. The director shot him a glare.

"Jennifer Nelson, 111 5th Street."

"Anyway to confirm that?" Jenny asked.

This time Ducky spoke. "Mr. Palmer gave me a copy of his address book, should I ever need to locate him." He left the room and returned five minutes later with a black book. Terry moved to take the book, but the medical examiner stopped him. "Let's make one thing clear, Terrance. If I give you this book, you will bring Mr. Palmer and agent Lee back, alive." Ducky said, his eyes telling Terry what would happen if Palmer and/or Lee were killed.

"You have my word, Duck."

"All right, then."

000

"So, what's your plan, probie?" Mike asked, thirty minutes into the drive from D.C. to Philadelphia. After McGee told them about Palmer's sister and Ducky gave them her address, Terry called a former Army Ranger he knew who was now a P. I. in Philly. The man, Joe Vasquez, had been a P.O.W in Iraq. Terry and his team were sent in to rescue him. After they were back on U.S. held Iraqi soil, Joe told the Special Forces operators to call if they ever needed anything. So, when Terry called, he was only too happy to help.

Vasquez and several of his employees had begun staking out the sister's residence within hours of Terry's call. Twenty-four hours later, Vasquez had confirmed that Palmer and Lee were in residence. Gibbs gave McGee and Mike the option to remain behind. Tim accepted because he knew Abby would never forgive him if anything happened to Palmer or Lee. She still hadn't accepted that they were traitors, and he couldn't blame her. After all, Palmer was afraid of Tony.

"Ask him." Gibbs said, jerking his head in Terry direction, not taking his eyes off the road. Which was a good thing, because he was going twenty miles over the speed limit.

Mike turned and looked at Terry. He was snoring softly in the back seat. Mike reached back and nudged him. Terry grunted, opened one eye and glared at Mike.

"Is there any reason you felt it necessary to disturb my God given rest, Mike?"

The older man only grinned. "You are the only person I know who can sleep while he drives. What's your plan, junior?"

Terry sat up and rubbed his face. "I haven't really thought that far ahead. Depends on a lot of things, really."

"Such as?"

"Number of hostiles, houses layout, that sort of thing."

"Tell me again, why are bringing them in alive."

Terry looked out the window and didn't answer for a moment. "I made a promise."

000

An hour later, the group arrived at a diner on the outskirts of the city. Terry left Mike and his father in the car, entered the diner and went to a booth occupied by Joe Vasquez. At 5'10'' and 165 lbs., the man hadn't lost any of the hardness instilled in him by the U. S. Army Rangers. When the group entered the establishment he stood and hugged Terry. "I'm glad you called. I was beginning to wonder if you took my offer seriously."

"Of course I did. I never turn down an offer for help."

"Here's a little more information, hope it helps."

Terry opened the file and scanned it. Then he looked up and grinned. "Yeah, it does."

"What these guys to do you anyway?"

"Tried to kill my wife and kid."

Vasquez nodded, that would do it. "Let me know how it turns out." He said, standing up. "Good luck." He extended his hand and Terry shook it.

"Give me a call if you ever need anything, Joe. I mean it."

"I will. Keep in touch." He said, turning to leave.

"I will." Terry said. He waited ten minutes, ordered two coffees to go and left.

"Where to?" Gibbs asked, as Terry settled into the back seat once again.

"111 5th street."

000

They parked a block from the house and disconnected the cars interior lights. According to Vasquez's intelligence, Palmer's sister worked nights at a local hospital.

"How do you wanna play this?"

"Mike and I'll go in the back, You take the front. We secure them, then we'll call the local office."

"Sounds good."

The three men were wearing bullet proof vest with NCIS emblazoned on the front, more to look official than for protection. Gibbs and Mike went through the backyard and Terry went to the front door. Terry waited five minutes and picked the lock. He moved through the house and they met in the living room. Terry pointed to a hallway and Gibbs nodded telling him to take the lead. There was an open door, a bathroom on one wall and a closed down across from it. Terry stopped in front of the door, raised his left hand and made a first, the signal for freeze. He listened and turned to the other men and held a hand to his eye and then two fingers, meaning her heard two people inside. Terry pointed to his sidearm and Gibbs nodded. He and Mike got out of the way and Terry opened the door, slowly so as to minimize noise. Inside the room, they saw Lee and Palmer sleeping, her head on his chest. Terry blood boiled at the fact that the people who'd almost killed his wife and son could sleep so soundly. He moved to the right, going to Palmer's side of the bed. Gibbs and Mike automatically moved to left. Terry extended his .45 and placed the weapon next to Palmer temple.

The autopsy gremlin stirred, then he saw a man standing over him, holding a large handgun. "Ahh!" He sat up and put his hands up simultaneously. "Please, don't hurt us! I'll give you whatever you want!"

"Lights!" Terry said, harshly. His eyes were adjusted to the darkness and he saw the recognition in Palmer's eyes. And the fear. The lights came on and Palmer's mouth opened and closed, much like a goldfish. Mike and Gibbs grabbed Lee, as she awoke, and pulled her out of the bed and cuffed her.

"I thought…I thought…."

"I was dead?" Terry asked coldly, "No such luck." Then, before Palmer could react, Terry pistol whipped him and his world went black.

000

Ha, ha! Take that geeks! Hope you like it!


	21. Interrogation, Part 1

A/N: Well, ladies and gents, its official. I got my first totally negative review today, and it was for a story I'd already completed. Just made me realize I should be thankful for all of you that continue to read my stories and send me encouraging messages. To my number one NCIS fans, Aserene, Hope06 and Lady Aracne, thanks for your continued and unwavering support.

Chp. 21

Lee and Palmer had been flown back to Washington and were now at headquarters. Gibbs had dropped Mike at the airport, and he was on his way back to Mexico. Jen had insisted that interrogating the two traitors could wait and that they all go home and try to get a few hours sleep in their own beds. It had been along week. She also sent to a security detail with Terry and Ziva, at Terry's request. After making sure his wife and son were comfortable, Terry tried to sleep, but there was simply too much to be done before he could allow himself to rest. He turned over and watched the two most important people in his life sleep. And in that moment, a part of him wanted to stay here and enjoy this moment. But then he saw tear stains on both his son's and wife's faces and he scowled. Most of the people who'd caused their pain were dead. _Except two. _

Terry gently lifted Ziva's outstretched arm off him and placed it around Collin, who was sleeping between them. She pulled Collin to her and he buried his face in her chest, but neither stirred. After grabbing his .45 from the nightstand, he went into the bathroom, shaved and showered. Then he dressed in a two button charcoal grey suit, dark blue shirt, and black shoes. He then searched his ties, selected a generic solid black one and put it on. After checking himself in the mirror and leaving a note for Ziva incase she woke to find him gone, he left the house and went to headquarters.

000

Terry arrived at headquarters to five his father and McGee already there. He grabbed a cup of coffee and went to the bullpen. "So, how to you wanna play this?" Terry asked, taking a sip.

"Good cop, bad cop?" McGee suggested.

"Sounds good." Gibbs said. McGee went to MTAC and Gibbs started to leave when he realized Terry hadn't moved.

"You coming?"

"Yeah. But, I've got a new plan."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at his eldest son. "And that is?"

"You be bad cop. I'll be the cop from hell."

000

Palmer was sweating now. He'd read Terry's file before giving it to Nazeem Hussein. The elder agent Gibbs had always intimidated him. The man was just plain scary. But Terry… He would kill you as soon as look at you if you messed with him. Doctor Mallard had told him once that Terry lived by a code. You did _**NOT **_mess with his family, his friends or his money, in that order. But, the medical examiner had told his assistant once that Terry had said someone could rob him blind as long as his family was unharmed. Jimmy didn't want to think about what the man would do to him, or his wife. The door opened and Palmer jumped, startled.

"Hello, Jimmy." But was not one he'd expected.

Palmer looked up, shock on his face. "Doc…doctor Mallard." But he wasn't looking at his boss. His eyes were looked on the Walther PPK in the M.E.'s left hand.

"Did you come here to kill me?"

Ducky laughed bitter. "Mr. Palmer, if I'd wanted you dead, I would have given Terrence my blessing to kill you. No, I would much rather see you and agent Lee suffer for you crimes." Before Palmer could answer, the doctor closed the distance between them and pistol whipped his former assistant. Then he left the room. He went into the viewing room and found Terry and Gibbs. Ducky looked at his two friends with the saddest expression they had ever seen from him. "He's all yours, gentlemen."

"Duck," Gibbs said as the older man was leaving. The M.E. turned to his friend. "I'm sorry."

Ducky nodded sadly. "So am I, Jethro. So am I."

000

Sorry this chapter kinda short, but I thought this was a good place to end it. I will say this, this chapter does have some of my favorite lines.


	22. Interrogation, Part 2

A/N: Yikes! It's been almost a month since I updated! Sorry, hope this was worth the wait.

Chp. 22

Terry stared through the glass at the former Medical Examiner's Assistant, now dressed in an orange jumpsuit, not unlike the green surgical scrubs he once wore. Gibbs watched Terry watching Palmer. Finally, Terry sighed and looked at the ceiling. "This sucks, any way you slice it."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Who do you want?" Gibbs asked.

"You take nimrod here. I'll take Lee."

With that the two men parted ways, in an attempt to find out why their world had been turned upside down in the last week.

000

Michelle nervously watched the door, wondering who would walk through it. Not that any of the scenarios that played in her head were appealing. Each one ended with her being badly beaten and/or shot. Suddenly, the door opened and she jumped, startled out of her revelry. Her shackles rattled at the violent movement. The figure, whom she still hadn't looked at, chuckled. "Nervous?" Terry asked, and she looked him.

"No," she lied.

"Well, you should be." He said, taking a sip of coffee and placing a second cup on the table in front of Lee.

"You know, Michelle, can I call you Michelle?" Terry asked, looking at her. She nodded.

"Ok. Michelle, we know that you worked with Muhannad Al-Hasmiri, Nazeem Khaleed, and Jaleel Hussein. The think I can't understand is, why? I mean, I get what their problem is. I was ordered to kill Hasmiri four years ago."

Her eyebrows raised in surprised. "Really. Why didn't you?"

"Sonofabitch gave me the slip. But I wouldn't worry about him now." Terry said, the anger back in his eyes.

Lee's eyes fell to the ground. Seconds later, Terry was in her face. "That's right, bitch! You're handlers are dead. Now, I wanna know why you and your husband helped the people who tried to kill my wife and son!"

Michelle was shaking now. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Terry stood and walked away. Two uniformed security guards stood in the hallway outside the interrogation room. They looked up when Terry exited. "Sir?" the more senior of the two asked, looking at him.

"She's all yours, gentlemen." Terry said, and made his way past them and went to the bullpen.

At 0230 hours, the bullpen was empty when he went to his desk. He sat and rubbed his face, trying to wake himself. He heard footsteps and looked up. Gibbs stood in front of him. "Palmer say anything?"

"Spineless twit folded." Gibbs said.

"What now?"

"Now, we turn them over to the U. S. Marshals service. They'll be tried, hopefully convicted, and…" Gibbs let the last word hang.

"…and executed." Terry said, standing and going to the elevator. Gibbs followed.

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Gibbs asked as they waited for the car to arrive.

Terry turned as the elevator arrived and the doors opened. "You're damn right that's what I want."

000


	23. 9 months later

Chp. 23

9 months later

"Ok, babe, you're doing good. You're doing good. Just a little more." Terry said, a wide smile on his face.

Ziva's only response was to squeeze his hand so hard she nearly broke it. "How can you smile at a time like this?! You did this to me! I look like a walrus and I'm in…Ahh!" Ziva screamed as another contraction hit her.

"Alright, I see the head. One more push, Mrs. Gibbs."

Ziva lay back on the pillow, breathing heavily, her face drenched with sweat. "I can't…I can't do this…"

Terry ignored his throbbing hand, his shooting hand no less, and stroked his wife's hair and mopped her brow with a rag. "Yes, you can. You can do this. Keep telling yourself that. This the easiest thing you've ever done. Tell yourself that." He smiled at her. He'd been awake for thirty hours. Eighteen of those hours had been spent in the delivery room next to his wife. She smiled at him, the epidural taking effect.

"Ok, one more push." The obstetrician said.

Ziva steadied herself, squeezed Terry's hand, screamed and pushed. Seconds later, though to her it seemed like hours, she heard the cry of an infant. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs, you have a daughter." The doctor said. Ziva lay back and closed her eyes. She was already asleep.

"You did good, babe." Terry said, kissing her forehead and standing up. He stretched and turned to the doctor. "Take care of her." He said and the two men exchanged a look.

"I will." The obstetrician said, and extended his hand. "Congratulations."

Terry smiled and shook the man's hand. "Good work. Thanks."

Terry looked at her wife one last time and left the room. He turned left and went to the waiting room. He found his parents and the team easily enough. Abby spotted him first. "Terry! Oh, my God! Is Ziva ok?! The baby?! What is it?!" She asked, peppering him with questions and squeezing the life out of him at the same time.

"Abigail, let the man breath for God's sake!" Ducky said, gently but forcefully.

"Sorry, Terry." She said, giggling and stepping aside.

Gibbs, Jenny, Tim, Collin and Sam stepped forward. Terry yawned and rubbed his face. "In answer to your questions, Abby," Terry said, looking at her. "Ziva's fine, the baby fine and it's a girl."

"Congratulation," Gibbs said, shaking his son's hand and pulling him into an embrace.

Jenny stepped up next, tears in her eyes and hugged him. "Congratulations. Ziva?"

He smiled. "She sleeping. Nearly broke my hand though." He said, holding up his hand. Gibbs winced and Tim's eyes widened in fear of what he could expect. Three months after the bombings in D. C., Abby discovered she was pregnant and was now six months along.

Tim stepped up next and stuck out his hand. "Guess this means I'm uncle again. Congratulations, Terry."

"Thanks, Tim. I hope he wasn't too much trouble." Terry said, referring to Collin.

"Oh, he was a little." Tim said, winking at his nephew.

"Uncle Timmy! You promised you wouldn't tell!" Collin said. He'd been staying with Tim and Abby for the past week.

Terry knelt to his son's level and opened his arms. "Come here, bud."

Collin ran to his father and hugged him. "I missed you. Is mommy ok?"

Terry smiled again. "You're Mom's fine. Guess what?" Terry asked, his eyes widening.

"What?" Collin asked, his eyes widening in anticipation.

"You're a big brother!" Terry said, with as much fanfare as he could muster.

"I am; Cool!"

Terry laughed. "Yeah, Cool."

"Congratuwations, bubba." Sam said, stepping toward his brother.

Terry opened his arms and pulled Sam to him. "Thanks, kid." Then he let go of the boys and stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got a date with a pretty girl."

"We'll be here, Terry." Ducky said, shaking his friend's hand. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Duck." Terry said, and walked to the nursery.

000

Exhausted, Terry walked to the nursery. Even though he was dead on his feet he wouldn't sleep until he had seen her. He laughed at the thought. His daughter didn't even have a name yet. But that didn't mean he loved her any less. He found two men already their much like himself. He went to the window and gazed at the endless sea of blue, pink, white, and black. "New father?" a voice asked. He turned and saw a nurse smiling at him.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, when you've been doing this as long as I have you notice the signs. Which one is yours?" the woman asked.

"Uh, baby Gibbs." He said.

Her faced brightened. "Oh, that little angel. Would you like to come in and hold her. I'm sure she'd love to meet her daddy."

"Sure. Thanks." Terry said.

"Follow me."

Terry, grinning like an idiot, followed the nurse and she led him to a rocking chair, then left. Several minutes later she returned with a pink bundle. "Her she is. Take all the time you want, dear."

"Thanks." Terry said. When they were alone, Terry look down at the child in his arms and smiled.

"Hi, baby girl. I'm your daddy."

000


	24. The Call, and the List

A/N: the idea for the title and the list mentioned in this chapter aren't my own. They came from a book entitled, Ghost: Confessions of a Counterterrorist by Frank Burton

Epilogue: The call and The list

The piercing wails of three month old Kelly Talitha Gibbs split the early morning air. Ziva eyes snapped open and the sound registered in her ears. She glanced at her husband, who was still asleep, got up and made her way to her daughter's room. She opened the door just as the child let loose another ear splitting wail. Ziva reached the crib in three long strides, picked her daughter up and the child immediately quieted. "Shh, little one. Your Ima's here." She cooed, bringing the child to her shoulder and going to the rocking chair in one corner of the room. She sat, adjusted the child and opened her robe, exposing her left breast, which the baby latched onto hungrily.

"Now, little one, you're lucky that you didn't wake your Aba. He would have been ill tempered tomorrow and your poor uncle McGee would have had to deal with two angry Gibbs men. That wouldn't be fair to him, don't you think?" She asked, smiling warmly at the infant. But as usual, the child ignored her and focused on eating.

000

Terry woke and felt Ziva's side of their bed, but found nothing but sheets. He glanced at digital clock and saw it read 0500, or five in the morning in civilian speak. He threw back the covers and was about to get up, when his cell phone let out a low warble of vibration on wood. He grabbed off the nightstand and answered with a gruff, "Hello."

"Is this Special Agent Gibbs, Terence J., of the Naval Criminal Investigative Services?" A voice that was way too alert for the earlier hour asked.

Terry rubbed his face to wake himself before answering. "Yeah, what'd I win?"

Terry could tell the man on the other end of the line hadn't expected that answer. "Uh, I apologize for not explaining myself first, agent Gibbs. My name is Paul Morris; I'm the warden at FCC Terre Haute. You understand?"

Terry was silent for a minute as the words fell into place. "I understand. What do you have for me?"

"I was giving instructions to call you personally should prisoners 097865 and 097866 escape and/or be executed." Warden Morris said. "I'm calling to inform you that they were executed by lethal injection at 0105 and 0145, respectively."

Terry nodded, even though the man couldn't see him. "Thank you, Warden."

"You're Welcome, Agent Gibbs. Give my best to your family."

"I will." Terry said, and the line went dead.

He sat for a minute before hanging up the phone, then went to his desk, opened the middle drawer and removed a small notebook. It was worn and faded with the passage of time. He flipped through several pages filled with names and dates. The names were those of friends lost in combat, target that had been killed and targets that had yet to be killed. Several of the names had lines through them. Terry read took a moment to read some of them and remembered where he'd been when certain friends had died and how they died. Then he forced himself back to the present, flipped to the last page and wrote the date next to the last two names, then drew a line through the names. He stared at the names for a long minute, then closed the book and dropped it in the drawer. But try as he might, he'd couldn't let himself believe it was truly over until he'd done one thing. He went to the nursery, and stood in the doorway, watching his wife and youngest child. The fact that this moment had almost been snatched from him by people who were now dead was not lost on the battle hardened soldier. He stared for several minutes until Ziva felt him watching, looked up and smiled. "She ok?" He whispered, so as not to wake the now sleeping infant.

"Yeah, she's fine. Who was calling at this hour?"

Terry fidgeted for a minute before answering. "Paul Morris, Warden at Terre Haute Federal Prison." Terry said.

Ziva's eyes widened and she unconsciously tightened her grip on her daughter. "Are they?"

Terry looked at her and nodded in answer to her unasked question. "Yeah, they're dead. It's over."

They were silent for a moment before Ziva stood. "You want to hold her while I get ready?" She asked, smiling.

"Do you ever have to ask?" Terry said, sitting down in the rocker and taking the baby from his wife.

Ziva watched them for a moment, then went to get dressed. Terry heard the shower running a minute later and started the rocker with his foot. As the chair moved, he looked down at his baby girl. He thought of how much his life had changed in the last eighteen months. He had a wife, a son, and a daughter. A family he'd fight to the death and die for if necessary. He smiled as he looked at the sleeping child in his arms. _Yeah_, he thought. _Life doesn't get any better than this. _

000

Well, that's all folks. This is my last multichapter fic until I get my other stories finished, but that should be done by August and as I get them closer to completion, I might start another one. But rest assured I've got plenty of stories running around my head. Also, I plan to do a series of one shots feature the team as parents, so that'll have to do until I get time to focus on a multi-chapter fic. If you have any ideas for one shots you'd like to see, PM me and I'll see if I can make it happen.


End file.
